


should we rip your clothes apart and check if this is fatal?

by BellaSaylim



Category: RIORDAN Rick - Works, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Chase takes an appearance, Canon Compliant, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt Leo Valdez, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Grace is a Good Friend, Leo Valdez Needs a Hug, Morse Code, Panic Attacks, Past Violence, Piper McLean is a Good Friend, Scars, The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus) Spoilers, Touch-Starved, mentioned Frank Zhang - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaSaylim/pseuds/BellaSaylim
Summary: Zamierzał zrobić większą głupotę niż zjadanie cynamonu łyżeczką w zeszłym tygodniu, a tego akurat na prawdę żałował. Wydał na siebie wyrok, i wcale nie był to dożywotni dyżur na kuchni. Gorzej. Czuł się, jakby miał jej powiedzieć, że jej ojciec umarł, albo że on sam jest jakimś pachołkiem Gai i zamierza wszystkich wystrychnąć na dudka.Nic już nie będzie takie samo, pojawiło się w jego głowie i natychmiast zdrętwiał.Nie, nie, nie myśl tak o tym, masz powód żeby to zrobić, próbował zapanować nad natłokiem myśli ale już po chwili był wobec nich bezradny. Oj zaraz na prawdę zdemoluje sobie kolejną relację, Piper więcej na niego nie spojrzy, Jason się domyśli i na pewno z czasem dowie się cały obóz… cholera.Co on w ogóle robił?//LUB: ten fick, w którym Leo zdradza Piper swoją największą tajemnicę i chce powiedzieć też Jasonowi, ale jak zwykle wszystko bierze w łeb
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Leo Valdez, Jason Grace & Leo Valdez, Jason Grace & Piper McLean & Leo Valdez, Piper McLean & Leo Valdez





	should we rip your clothes apart and check if this is fatal?

**Author's Note:**

> playka♥  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3C4ig7CGNI9SKdmhBjDfd1?si=nReo0N97QGmKug7qDLqiSg

Oh tak, hiperwentylacja, właśnie jej teraz potrzebował najbardziej.

Zamierzał zrobić większą głupotę niż zjadanie cynamonu łyżeczką w zeszłym tygodniu, a tego akurat na prawdę żałował. Wydał na siebie wyrok, i wcale nie był to dożywotni dyżur na kuchni. Gorzej. Czuł się, jakby miał jej powiedzieć, że jej ojciec umarł, albo że on sam jest jakimś pachołkiem Gai i zamierza wszystkich wystrychnąć na dudka.

_Nic już nie będzie takie samo,_ pojawiło się w jego głowie i natychmiast zdrętwiał.

_Nie, nie, nie myśl tak o tym, masz powód żeby to zrobić_ , próbował zapanować nad natłokiem myśli ale już po chwili był wobec nich bezradny. Oj zaraz na prawdę zdemoluje sobie kolejną relację, Piper więcej na niego nie spojrzy, Jason się domyśli i na pewno z czasem dowie się cały obóz… _cholera._

Co on w ogóle robił? 

\- Leo? - zapytała delikatnie Indianka. Chłopak przestał kontaktować. Gdy czekała na niego po prysznicu, zawołał ją do pustej łaźni chłopięcej, gdzie nie miała prawa wchodzić, a teraz siedział przed nią w samych spodniach, ręcznikiem na plecach i zawiesił się jakby miał spięcie w obwodach.

Szczerze mówiąc, dokładnie tak odczuwał to latynos, wyzywając się w głowie _idiota, idiota, idiota_ i próbująć wymyślić jak wybrnąć z tej niezręcznej sytuacji. 

Wcześniej nie wydawało się to takim złym pomysłem. Gdy razem z przyjaciółką szli na szybką, wieczorną kąpiel, miał się świetnie. Udało mu się tego dnia sprawdzić wszystkie najważniejsze systemy i skontrolować projekty, które musiały być sprawne jeszcze przed wylotem Argo II. Padał po długiej naradzie ich czwórki z Chironem, a perspektywa opuszczenia obozu półbogów następnego dnia napawała go dziwną nostalgią, zupełnie jakby… nie chciał uciekać. 

_O mamciu_ , pomyślał wtedy tak intensywnie, że w głowie mu zawirowało od użycia mózgu. Chyba na prawdę poczuł się tu jak w domu. 

Może już więcej nie będzie musiał uciekać?

Może to tu jest jego miejsce?

Bogowie, co on w ogóle myślał? 

Przecież, że nie będzie uciekał. Zamierza wbić się ogromnym latającym statkiem w sam środek obozu Rzymian, a potem zapewne skierować się w stronę każdej pułapki, jaką napotkają. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i napłynął pewnością siebie.

Podróż wywoływała w nim chwilowo więcej ekscytacji niż strachu i pełny pozytywnego uczucia spojrzał na Piper, z którą właśnie w środku nocy szedł na szybką toaletę wieczorną. Wtedy jego tok myślowy popłynął tak szybko, jakby miał zaraz wycieknąć mu nosem. Znalazł przyjaciół, którzy nie odrzucali go i traktowali jak normalnego człowieka, którym oczywiście nie był, jeśli się tego nie domyślili po tym jak sam zwiał szukać ziejącego ogniem mechanicznego smoka pierwszej nocy po przybyciu do obozu. Coraz bardziej chciał dopuszczać ich do siebie, może mógłby zdradzić im swój sekret?

Mimo dreszczu spowodowanego tą myślą, poczuł się na prawdę pewnie. Spojrzał na Piper, z którą szedł w komfortowej ciszy i zrobiło mu się ciepło w klatce piersiowej. Ona i Jason nigdy by go nie skrzywdzili. 

Pół godziny i jedno zaproszenie dziewczyny do męskiej łaźni później nie był już taki pewny siebie.

\- Leo, rozluźnij się - nakazała Piper, gdy zaczął panikować. Zdecydowała się użyć słabej czaromowy, bo kakaowa skóra latynosa zbladła tak, jakby ktoś dolał do niej o wiele za dużo mleka i dziewczyna bała się, że chłopak zaraz zemdleje. Dała radę i po chwili się wyluzował, jeśli można tak nazwać obniżenie _absolutnej_ paniki do _standardowej_ paniki, ale zapadła cisza.

\- Uch, nie umiem w te klocki, kto wymyślił coś takiego jak poważne rozmowy, muszę podmienić mu oreo na takie z pastą do zębów - w końcu stęknął cicho i oparł czoło na dłoni.

Piper delikatnie się uśmiechnęła, ale wiedziała, że żartowanie z problemów to niezbyt świetny mechanizm radzenia sobie z nimi. 

\- Przepraszam, nie chciałam nadużywać twojej prywatności, ale wyglądałeś jakbyś miał zaraz zjechać z tej ławeczki - wytłumaczyła się, ale Leo był jej szczerze wdzięczny, bo skoki ciśnienia ponad normę mimo wszystko nie należały do jego ulubionych zjawisk fizjologicznych. Potrzebował szybko rozluźnić atmosferę.

\- Spokojnie, lecę tylko na Shakirę, nie na podłogę - odparł zadowolony z głupiego dowcipu, ale zagęścił przestrzeń trzydziestoma paczkami żelatyny. - Uh, znowu pogarszam sprawę, chyba tylko do tego zostałem stworzony.

Dziewczyna spojrzała mu w oczy. Nie lubiła, gdy tak mówił, bo to często prowadziło do innych samodestrukcyjnych zachowań, a wolała już dzisiaj nie używać więcej swojego daru. Chłopak skrzyżował z nią wzrok i zdecydowanie zrozumiał o co jej chodzi. Było to w pewnym sensie miłe, że ktoś się o niego martwi. W jego wnętrzu rozlało się ciepło i cudem popchnęło przed siebie, do realizacji planu.

Między dwójką zapadła cisza przerywana tylko cichymi melodiami cykad za oknem.

\- Ja… Ja chcę ci c- coś… - wydukał, ale po chwili uznał, że to bez sensu.

Wstał, choć nie do końca miał władzę nad ciałem, zupełnie jakby samo to zrobiło. Oh, super, nawet jego nogi wiedziały, że jest takim tchórzem, że trzeba działać za niego. _Z dwojga złego lepiej w tę stronę_ , zacytował w głowie ulubiony cytat ze Shreka, bo może kiedyś ochroni go to przed jakimś ciosem i uskoczy zanim sam zda sobie z tego sprawę. 

Postarał się skupić na tym, że jego _racjonalna część_ zachęcała go do pozbycia się ciężaru i zdrowego przepracowania traumy. 

Nie chciał znowu zawalić. Musiał się przemóc, ale po co miałby realizować tak okropny pomysł...

_Racjonalna część_ nie była mocną stroną.

Spojrzenie zaczęło mu biegać po całym pomieszczeniu i nie umiał zebrać myśli, nie umiał w ogóle myśleć. Na chwilę zacisnął oczy i niepewnie odwrócił się plecami do przyjaciółki, której to wszystko musiało wydawać się mega dziwne. 

Momentalnie stanął jak słup soli. Zawahał się i to na tyle, proszę Państwa. Był _żałosny_.

Piper kompletnie nie wiedziała co robić. Leo od jakiegoś czasu nie powiedział nic i samo to zapalało czerwoną lampkę w jej głowie. Zgarbiony stał do niej tyłem, a z oklapniętych włosów kapały mu pojedyncze krople wody, zupełnie jakby zapomniał, że jest w stanie się podgrzać i je wysuszyć. Miał spuszczoną przed siebie głowę i delikatnie odwróconą w bok, jak gdyby chciał patrzyć na przyjaciółkę, a jednocześnie się przed nią ukryć. Końcówki ręcznika trzymał przy szyi i miętolił, szukając znajomych trybików i śrubek.

Serce Piper biło szybciej na myśl, jakie demony nękają jej przyjaciela, skoro doprowadziły go do takiego stanu. Chłopak zacisnął oczy.

W końcu rozluźnił dłonie i zatrzymał wdech. Ręcznik z głuchym łupnięciem upadł na kafle, a ciemnowłosa prawie podskoczyła.

Na jego plecach, na lędźwiach miał wycięty różowy, pomarszczony napis, wystający ze skóry. Blizny były okropne. 

Był z pojedynczych szram. 

Litery składały się w słowo P U T A. 

Piper naliczyła… dziesięć cięć.

Z każdego z nich, na boki sięgały małe błyskawice, jakby ktoś chwycił skórę i rozciągnął pionowo. Gorzej, jakby ktoś po zadaniu ran zmusił chłopaka do skulenia się - tylko to mogłoby tłumaczyć ich kierunek.

Zaczęła uporczywie mrugać, bo to wszystko musiała sobie wymyślić. Przywidziało jej się.

Leo nie odważył się otworzyć zawilgoconych oczu. Miał ochotę rzucić się jak szalony po ręcznik, zakryć plecy i uciec. Wykrzywił twarz w brzydkim wyrazie, starając się zatrzymać łzy i skulić w sobie. Nigdy nie chciał nikomu tego pokazywać, zdradzać tej okropnej części siebie, ale Piper dała mu tyle komfortu, że pierwszy raz od dawna miał nadzieję. Tak bardzo potrzebował czyjejś akceptacji, bo wiedział, że nigdy nie dostanie jej od siebie. 

Żałował, tak bardzo żałował, że się odsłonił, mógł to wszystko zostawić dla siebie, a teraz nie ma przycisku cofnij, ona już wie. Zalało go uczucie beznadziei, jakby już zawsze miał czuć się taki żenujący, czemu pozwolił, żeby ta część, która należała jedynie do niego wydostała się na zewnątrz, przestała być prywatna?

Czekał na jakąkolwiek reakcję, wyrok, czy przyjaciółka kiedykolwiek spojrzy jeszcze na niego normalnie, czy zostanie wyrzucony z obozu, zmuszony do mieszkania na ulicach… Czy to w tej rzeczywistości zdycha bezdomny, rozszarpany przez potwora w przypadkowym miejscu? Nie odważył się spojrzeć.

Piper zatkało. Jakby dostała cegłą w głowę i zapomniała jak się myśli. Te blizny, nie, nie, to było nieludzkie, nikt nie byłby w stanie… 

Pociemniało jej w oczach, gdy wyobraziła sobie, co się czuło, gdy ktoś wycinał ci coś w skórze.

\- _Leo_ , _tu es_ … - poprawiła się. - Jesteś najsilniejszym i najbardziej niesamowitym człowiekiem, jakiego miałam szansę poznać. - Już nigdy nie będzie mu szczędziła komplementów, będzie pokazywać, jak kocha go całym sercem, opiekować się jak siostra, nigdy nie dopuści, by cokolwiek mu się stało, by uwierzył w jakąkolwiek bluzgę posłaną w jego stronę -

W całym gniewie miała ochotę wznieść dziki lament i rozpuścić się na podłodze, ale zobaczyła, jak latynos otwiera przerażone oczy, wyglądając koszmarnie z całą opuchniętą twarz i nie mogła być taka samolubna.

\- To z hiszpańskiego. - Cały zaczął się trząść. Nie chciał o tym mówić, ale przecież był taki dobry w robieniu wszystkiego na przekór. - To znaczy… znaczy…

_Za dużo, za dużo, za dużo, za..._

Wciągnął nosem katar i zaczął łkać.

\- Leo, czy mogę… cię przytulić?

\- Ja… nie, lepiej nie, Piper - kolejne łzy spłynęły po jego policzkach - jeszcze cię poparzę…

Przecież wiedziała, że panował już nad ogniem w sytuacjach życia i śmierci, dlaczego więc… 

\- To znaczy _dziwka_. - Zaczął drżeć i próbował wytrzeć twarz. - Uznali, że skoro _zabawiam_ ludzi żeby nie zgarniać w twarz, mógłbym równie dobrze…

Wszystkie wskaźniki i kontrolki jej migały. Zacisnęła pięści i zęby. Chciała go też z całej siły przytulić, ale nie mogła naruszyć jego woli, dotknąć go. Była pewna, że właśnie o to chodziło.

Nigdy tak o tym nie myślała. Lokaty nie był _przytulającym typem_ , zawsze trzymał się na dystans, ale wydawało się to… normalne. Nie budzące podejrzeń.

W piersi kiełkowało jej nowe uczucie, ale nie mogła sklasyfikować go jako pozytywnego. Myślała o locie na Festusie, tym jak spali jeden na drugim i przytulali się do Leo, gdy zamarzali. Poświęcił się dla nich _jako termofor_ , ale w stu procentach. Częściowo była pod wrażeniem, że bez wahania odrzucił komfort ku większej sprawie, ale ciężar na jej ramionach momentalnie się zwiększył. Myślała nad tym, jak się wtedy czuł.

Poczucie winy nadal w niej kwitło, ale je odepchnęła. Nie chciałby litości. Podjął decyzję odważniejszą, niż jakąkolwiek z jej własnych. Była z niego dumna.

Ale teraz chłopak rozsypywał się na jej oczach.

Jak komuś pomóc, gdy nie możesz go dotknąć?

Zdecydowała powoli podejść do latynosa i ostrożnie stanęła obok niego. Dopiero teraz zauważyła jego rozdrapane do żywej skóry obojczyki. Nadal wściekała na sprawcę tego wszystkiego, chętnie sprawiłaby mu lanie stulecia. Nie wyobrażała sobie, że można bez powodu zadać dziecku… komukolwiek tak nieludzki ból.

\- Już nie jesteś sam, - nie potrafiła znieść tego widoku. Chłopak wyglądał, jakby czekał na powiedzenie mu, żę wylatuje z obozu. - Jestem obok. I będę. Zawsze będę przy tobie, obiecuję - powiedziała półszeptem i starała się włożyć w to jak najwięcej uczuć, ale przypadkiem nie czarując jego umysłu. Otwarła przed sobą dłonie.

Leo kolejny raz pociągnął nosem i otarł mokrą twarz. Spojrzał na nią. Chciał tego, chciał i potrzebował czyjejś bliskości, okrutnie mu tego brakowało, ale nie mógł się przemóc po tylu latach. Po plecach przebiegł mu dreszcz, zasiewając w głowie lęk. Czy uścisk dłoni był zbyt przerażający?

Jakie to było uczucie, gdy kogoś przytulałeś? Chciałby jeszcze kiedyś je poczuć, ale bez dyskomfortu i wzdrygania się przy pierwszym kontakcie. 

Po jego cynamonowych policzkach nadal spływały błyszczące łzy. Jego przepona szalała, brał gwałtowne i płytkie wdechy. Wysunął przed siebie dygoczące, poharatane dłonie z wyskubanymi wszystkimi możliwymi skórkami. Powoli zaczął przesuwać je w stronę przyjaciółki.

Delikatne ciepło jej skóry promieniowało na jego własne ciało i wszystkie uczucia zbombardowały go bardziej niż Solace informacjami pierwszego dnia. Były przerażające. Odczuł to jak we śnie, gdy spada, ale budzi się nieruchomy - miał wrażenie, jakby gwałtownie cofnął ręce, ale w rzeczywistości dalej spoczywały na delikatnych palcach przyjaciółki.

_Nie da rady, nie..._

Wciągnął głośno powietrze. Zmusił się do myślenia.

_To jest zwykły dotyk. Ktoś cię dotknął. To Piper. Jesteś bezpieczny. Piper jest godna zaufania. Piper uratowała ci kiedyś życie. To jest okej. Z czasem będzie lepiej. To tylko Piper,_ powtarzał imię jak pacierz, który ciotka Rosa odmawiałą nad nim i nazywała go…

_El Diabolo_ ktoś nagle krzyknął i myślał, że zaraz zapadnie się w ciemność.

Z całej siły zagryzł wargę, ale to nie wyciągnęło go z otchłani przerażenia.

_Spadał…_

\- Leo, to w żadnym stopniu nie czyni cię gorszym - powiedziała, wyrywając go z przeszłości dopiero ciepłym głosem. Chyba nigdy nie był nikomu tak wdzięczny. Będzie końca życia odpalał jej podwieczorki, żeby to wyrazić. - Wprost przeciwnie, dźwigasz taki ciężar a mimo to wielokrotnie uratowałeś mnie, Jasona i jesteś osobą, która nadzoruje całą wyprawę, sprawia, że wszystko działa tak jak powinno. Łączysz wszystkie trybiki drużyny.

W porównaniu z wymiarem, w który dopiero co prawie się zapadł, dłonie, które trzymał wydały mu się promieniować komfortem. Wyluzował ręce i pewniej rozłożył. Odważył się spojrzeć w jej oczy. Wymusił uśmiech.

Piper uniosła kąciki ust zachęcająco i delikatnie go uścisnęła. Szczerze odwzajemnił gest.

***

Całe życie uciekał. Od ludzi. Od potworów. Od własnych myśli.

A teraz uciekał przed Piper. 

Jedyną przewagą było to, że znał statek na pamięć.

Oczywiście kamień spadł z jego serca, gdy dowiedział się, że Jason już się obudził po randce z cegłą. Musiała mu nieźle zawrócić w głowie, bo po kolei przybierał wszystkie kolory gruzu i wyglądał jak trup. Leo miał jednak aktualnie inne sprawy do myślenia o.

Nie był niezadowolony, był zażenowany. Swoją osobą, czynami, pomysłami i wszystkim co miał w głowie. Nie chciał, żeby dopadła go i sama wypowiedziała wszystkie jego negatywne myśli dotyczące tego pomysłu. Przecież, że musiał powypisywać sobie słowa na ciele. Nie miał przecież normalnego toku rozumowania, tylko wydeptane ścieżki i im bardziej uciekał, tym częściej na nie wpadał.

Nigdy się od tego nie uwolni. 

Mógłby też skonfrontować się ze swoimi demonami i spróbować spojrzeć dziewczynie w oczy, ale to brzmiało na gorszy pomysł niż wszystkie koncepty maszyn, które próbował zasugerować Jason, a niełatwo było tak bardzo się zniżyć. Był jej strasznie wdzięczny za to wszystko, co dla niego robiła, ale wiedział jak bardzo zawalił. Nie chciał się jej nawet pokazywać, lub, co gorsza zobaczyć rozczarowania na jej twarzy, mówiącej _to wymyśliłeś w sytuacji życia i śmierci? mało ci napisów na ciele?_

Myślał, że w końcu się poprawiło, nareszcie akceptował czyjś dotyk i miał się z tym jak zwycięzca maratonu. Udawało mu się pokonywać własne granicę, chciał ostatnio nawet spróbować ją przytulić, ale kolejny raz odstawił fuszerkę.

Tak bardzo się starała, a on nawet nie potrafił zapanować nad myślami. Angażowała się i ciągle mu pomagała zapominać o traumie, jaką przeszedł, a on przy pierwszej okazji zrobił to, od czego próbowali uciec.

Gdy tylko obwieścił wszystkim, że za godzinę spotykają się w mesie, odwrócił się na pięcie i próbował zwiać najszybciej jak się da. Poleciał do swojej kajuty poddenerwowany, starając się nie wzbudzić podejrzeń biegiem, ale tak, by jak najprędzej zamknąć się za drzwiami. Dopadł je i migiem wskoczył do środka, dla pewności omiatając spojrzeniem dookoła korytarza, upewniając się że dziewczyna za nim nie idzie. Zdążył prawie cały schować się z powrotem do kabiny, gdy w końcu przejścia mignęły mu brązowe włosy.

_Cholera._

Zatrzasnął drzwi, nie myśląc o głośnym, podejrzanym dźwięku, jaki wydadzą. Stanął na środku pokoju, ociekający smarem i zesztywniał. Przestał myśleć. _Co robić, co robić co robić?_ Mógłby wskoczyć pod łóżko udając, że wyparował. Mógłby szybko zdjąć ubrania i udawać że już się przebierał, ale nie uniknie konfront-

\- Leo, mogę ci coś powiedzieć? - zapytała ostrożnie przez drzwi Piper, nauczona nie zadawać wrażliwych pytań typu _możemy porozmawiać?_

Widziała jak jej przyjaciel ucieka jak poparzony i chciała pomóc. Niepokój był najszybszą drogą do rzeczy takich jak ataki paniki i ostatnią, którą chciała wywołać w tym momencie. Cała ta sytuacja zbiła ją z tropu.

Latynos stał przerażony i bezradny, a paznokcie w zaciśniętych pięściach już prawie przebiły jego skórę dłoni. Serce mu stanęło.

\- Jestem z ciebie dumna - odezwała się ze słyszalnym uśmiechem w głosie.

Przez chwilę nie nadążył. 

_Ona właśnie powiedziała, że-_

\- Nie wiedziałam, że tak szybko uda ci się zrobić taki wielki krok, 

_\- że to nie było żałosne?_

\- nie wyobrażam sobie jakie to musiało być trudne, przełamać się i napisać sobie cokolwiek na ciele - mówiła, ale język musiał jej się plątać z emocji, bo chłopak był zmuszony mocno się przyłożyć, żeby ją zrozumieć. 

Ale to było głupie. Uśmiechał się jak głupi.

Jego głowa włączyła trybiki i zaczęła działać, bo ciekawość i zdziwienie zwyciężyły. Zaraz chwycił klamkę, powoli uchylając drzwi.

\- To było absolutnie odjazdowe. Jesteś mega odważny, wiesz?

Wychylił się zza nich zszokowany i zawstydzony i musiał być koloru jej najczerwieńszej pomadki, bo popatrzyła na niego i stłumiła chichot. Stali w progu, latynos trzymając za klamkę i z całej siły próbując nie wyglądać na zażenowanego sobą, jednocześnie trochę rozpromieniając się na komentarz dziewczyny. Widziała jak przed nią uciekał i to kusiło go, by schować się w kabinie, ale Piper pomogła mu już wiele razy, więc znowu zdecydował powierzyć się w jej ręce.

\- Piper… Czy mógłbym… cię przytulić? - zapytał w końcu.

_Bogowie, bogowie._

\- Oczywiście - powiedziała spokojnie, próbując zachować zimną krew i rozłożyła ręce. Chłopak powoli, i niepewnie ją objął, a w końcu delikatnie uścisnął. Był wysmarowany olejem, brudem i potem od góry do dołu, ale to nie grało teraz roli. 

Leo czuł się… dziwnie. 

Najpierw przeszedł go dreszcz. Szczerze nie wiedział, czego się spodziewał, przecież nie przytulał nikogo od… no. Coś powiedziało mu, żeby uciekać. Ale nie drgnął. Czekał. 

To była zasługa ich “terapeutycznych” wieczorków. Miał mieszane uczucia i zawsze się przed nimi stresował, bo przełamywanie się i stawianie kolejnych kroków było mega ekscytujące, ale stykanie się z kimś choćby łokciem wydawało się szczytem dyskomfortu na ziemii.

Ciepło ciała jego przyjaciółki było przyjemne, ale najwięcej sprzecznych emocji czuł teraz do samego uścisku. Nie znosił być gdzieś uwięziony, ale im bardziej sam przylegał do Piper, tym mniej chciał ją kiedykolwiek puścić. Pachniała różowym pieprzem, jednocześnie słodko, ostro i owocowo. 

Dziwna _moc_ przepłynęła na niego, gdy tak trwali.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział, gdy potem się od siebie oderwali. - To było… nawet przyjemne. Chyba chciałbym to kiedyś powtórzyć.

Podrapał się po szyi, nadal nie ogarniając, co w ogóle się dzieje.

\- Bardzo chętnie. Mamy na to całe życie, - powiedziała. - Tylko może najpierw się wykąpmy, co?

Uśmiechnął się. Szczerze.

_Umówieni_ , pomyśleli oboje i skierowali się do swoich pokoi.

Wracając Piper zaczęła krzyczeć w głowie z emocji.

***

Leo też krzyczał w głowie, ale z frustracji.

Na pewno wziął czystą koszulę, no nie ma bata, nie zapomniał o tak podstawowej rzeczy jak ubrania na zmianę po kąpieli.

A jednak. Jednak był takim _tłokiem_ żeby to zrobić.

Sięgnął do jednej z wielu poukrywanych na pokładzie skrytek i wyjął z niej plaster w rolce. Podziękował sobie w głowie, że pomyślał o tym przy budowie Argo II i odhaczył w głowie kolejny punkt z listy “niepotrzebne ulepszenia które jednak się przydały, lub nimi zaszpanowałem”. Łał, to już jedenasta pozycja.

Zakleił sobie nim napis na plecach nawet nie patrząc i westchnął. Oklejone rany były dość popularne w tym towarzystwie, ale nie chciał okłamywać ewentualnie napotkanej osoby. Jeśli jakiś bóg był patronem ucieczki przed cudzym spojrzeniem, to intensywnie się do niego modlił, gdy wychodził z łazienki.

Ale żaden taki bóg nie istniał. 

Albo wyjątkowo go nie lubił, bo w połowie drogi chłopak napotkał Percy'ego. Tamten widocznie też szedł pod prysznic, bo też miał w ręce spore, chaotyczne zawiniątko ubrań. Latynos postarał się nie skulić. Jeśli nie da powodów do podejrzeń, zielonooki nie odwróci się i nie spojrzy na jego plecy.

Szczerze? Leo myślał, że zaraz zwymiotuje ze strachu, lunch szukał drogi powrotnej górą. Może i miał wszędzie poukrywane plastry, ale takie bieganie po statku z odsłoniętymi plecami było bardzo niekomfortowe. Zdarzyło mu się już raz to zrobić, ale wtedy na nikogo nie wpadł i był za to wściekle wdzięczny Fatom.

Percy posłał mu typowy niezręczny uśmiech, robiony, gdy przechodziło się bez słów obok kogoś, z kim niedawno się rozmawiało, a latynos odpowiedział tym samym. Już tylko kilka kroków, może aquaman nie zacznie żadnej dobrodusznej rozmowy i uda się umknąć bez podejrzeń. Minęli się. Już był krok za nim. Nie odwróci się i nic nie powie. Dwa kroki. Trzy-

\- Hej, Leo, wiesz, ta cała akcja z Narcyzem była niesamowita. Ty to masz łeb, stary.

_Och na wszystkie głowy Hydry lernejskiej, nie-_

Latynos odwrócił się jak poparzony. 

Percy się uśmiechnął, ale jego spojrzenie zdecydowanie dopiero co znajdowało się na plecach chudego mechanika.

\- To z dzisiaj? - zapytał, nie wyglądając na zdziwionego. 

Leo cały zesztywniał. 

\- Co? E, znaczy, tak, no… że co?… no tak - zaplątał mu się język. Ciśnienie zaraz miało mu rozsadzić czaszkę. Zaczął szybciej oddychać.

W pomieszczeniu zabrakło powietrza. Wdech. Raz, dwa, trzy, cztery. Wydech. Raz, dwa, trzy, cztery. 

\- Nic poważnego jak rozumiem? - dodał po dłuższej ciszy niebieskooki.

Już lepiej. Nawet lepiej niż w domu w płonącym garażu. Stał w korytarzu. Rozmawiał z ziomeczkiem. Myślał trzeźwo, było go stać na nonszalancką odpowiedź.

\- A może to zwykła malinka? Powiesz mi, czy mam zerwać z ciebie te plastry i sam sprawdzić, czy to nie śmiertelna rana? - Percy uniósł brwi.

\- Gorące. Ale to nie będzie potrzebne - odpowiedział w końcu, już trochę pozbierany. - Byłem dzisiaj grzecznym chłopcem, _Tatuśku._

I odszedł.

***

Pod wieczór Leo faktycznie stawił się przed drzwiami Piper. 

Lubił takie spotkania. Długo czuł się niekomfortowo, gdy zmuszał sam siebie do tolerowania dotyku, ale zgadywał, że tak to jest gdy nie daje się sobie czasu i robi wszystko na siłę. Nawet świat ratowali na siłę, _gorzej nie będzie_.

Był pewny, że nie dałby rady bez Piper. Zajęła się nim jak rasowa opiekunka i poczuł się nawet _trochę_ ważny. Odkąd powiedział jej o bliźnie, starała się, żeby było mu bardziej komfortowo i bogowie, była niesamowita. 

Zasłaniała go ciałem i przejmowała całą uwagę, gdy przytulali się na powitanie, żeby wszyscy go pominęli. Siadała obok niego przy stole, żeby nie musiał się z nikim stykać ciałem… istny anioł. Ochraniała go przed każdym niechcianym kontaktem i sprawiała, że jego awersja stała się normalną chorobą, a nie piętnem. Czasem, właśnie w samotności, kładła mu dłoń na ramieniu, lub siedziała, stykając się z nim kolanem. Zdecydowanie się wzdrygał, ale po części się do tego w środku przekonywał. _To Piper. Zwykłe muśnięcie. Miłe ciepełko_. Wkrótce stało się to bardziej naturalne i ostatnio sam zaczął tego łaknąć. 

\- Szczerze to nie czuję się z tym najlepiej - powiedział, gdy leżeli na materacu i wtulał się w nią jak w kołdrę.

Była świetną słuchaczką.

Najlepszą jaką miał w życiu.

Lepiej nie liczmy ile miał ich w życiu, okej?

\- Zupełnie jakbym nie potrafił myśleć w innych kategoriach niż napisy na ciele - powiedział na jednym wydechu i fala odrętwienia powoli go zajęła.

Przyjaciółka delikatnie bawiła się jego ciemnymi lokami. Spróbował się rozluźnić. Nadal łapał się na tym, że odruchowo się spinał przy jakiejkolwiek formie afekcji. Pracował nad tym.

Dziś czuł się swobodniej. Zazwyczaj za bardzo bał się narzucać, nie chciał robić problemów, bo przecież tyle ich już sprawiał i wymyślał we własnej głowie. To dziewczyna zazwyczaj zaczynała temat i przekonywała go, że chętnie wysłucha nawet największych błahostek. Tym razem zdobył się na odwagę i z lekką tremą czekał na odpowiedź przyjaciółki.

Dziewczyna niemal utopiła go wtedy w pozytywnych przymiotnikach. Powiedziała mu swoją opinię, wielokrotnie powtarzając słowa _odjazdowe, dumna_ i _odważny_. Łudził się, że nie zobaczy jak bardzo się zaróżowił, chowając głowę w jej ramieniu, ale niemalże czuł jak się uśmiecha.

***

Serce bije mi głośniej niż zwykle.

Nie spodobało mu się, że zwrócił na to uwagę. To nigdy nie kończyło się dobrze. Usłyszał je w maszynowni, tuż po tym, jak wrzucił Lekarstwo Lekarza do skrytki. Może miało to związek z tym, że dzisiaj upewnił się, że _umrze_?

Zabutelkował tą myśl i wyrzucił jak Chione jego samego w niebo.

_Za głośno. Nie powinienem tak go czuć._

Powoli wzbierał w nim niepokój.

Zwrócił się w stronę narzędzi. Od kilkunastu dni pracował nad przywróceniem Festusowi ciała i nie mógł się doczekać, gdy wszystkich zaskoczy. Musiałby też wbudować system ze strzykawką, ale o tym później.

Wsadził dłoń do pasa z narzędziami w poszukiwaniu klucza trzynastki, ale wyciągnął dziewiątkę.

_Co?_

Jeszcze nigdy mu się to nie zdarzyło. 

Na pewno miał za wysokie ciśnienie, bo mięsień sercowy obijał się o jego żebra jak tygrys w klatce i całym nim potrząsał.

Rozglądnął się w poszukiwaniu mechanizmu, nad którym teraz pracował. Części ciała smoka miał już prawie wszystkie poskręcane, ale najtrudniejsze będzie połączenie ich razem z panelem sterującym. Nie umiał się skupić.

_Czemu te maszyny pracują tak głośno? Głowa mnie boli._

Chciałby oprzeć się o ciepły korpus Festusa, na pewno poczułby się przy nim bardziej komfortowo, byle tylko nie był tak hałaśliwy jak otaczające go teraz mechanizmy. 

Próbował zapanować nad oddechem, żeby obniżyć tętno, _oddychaj przeponą, może zabrakło ci tlenu_ , ale oblał go zimny pot, gdy mu nie wyszło. Rozglądnął się chaotycznie, starając się zignorować mroczki przed oczami, ale nie miał gdzie usiąść, bo wszystkie stołki pokrywały fragmenty mechanizmów, których nie chciał zniszczyć.

_To tylko adrenalina_ , myślał, do czasu, gdy ukłuł go ból w klatce piersiowej.

Wtedy się nie zawahał, jak stał, tak usiadł na podłodze po turecku.

_W razie zawału muszę usiąść i nie przyspieszać przepływu krwi, a potem jak najszybciej zażyć ambrozję lub nektar._

Tak uczył go Solace na zajęciach z pierwszej pomocy. Czemu, do cholery, nikt nie wziął medyka na pokład? Na misję siódemki _bachorów_ z przepowiedni, o której wiedziano kilkaset lat wcześniej? Może i dzieciaki Apollina były szpanerami, ale świetnymi w swoim fachu.

_Nie ma bata, że dotrę do lekarstw._

Zrobiło mu się niedobrze ze strachu, który rozpływał się po jego ciele. Przytulił kolana.

_Nie mam zawału, czemu zachowuję się jakbym go miał? Czułbym się inaczej, gdyby zatrzymywało mi się serce._ Coś ścisnęło go w gardle, gdy sobie to wyobraził. _Nie drżały by mi tak ręce._ Spojrzał na nie, ale nie umiał skupić wzroku. 

Czemu nie pomyślał o umieszczeniu skrytki z ambrozją w maszynowni? Och _na oporniki_ , miał tu nawet plastry, ale nie tak podstawowy lek.

Był przerażony, wszystko wokół wcześniej jawiło się takie normalne, a teraz bał się, że zaraz życie przeleci mu przed oczami.

_Umrę._

Szybko włożył dwa palce do ust i dmuchnął najmocniej jak się dało. Dźwięk go zamroczył. Ktoś na pewno usłyszy gwizd. Na pewno.

Zaczął brać szybkie wdechy i skulił się, żeby poczuć się choć trochę bezpieczniej, ale jedynym, co z tego wynikło były paznokcie wbite w kark w rozpaczliwej próbie powrotu do rzeczywistości.

_Nie chcę umierać._

Tyle razy mówił, że jego życie jest nieważne, ale teraz ta myśl mogłaby wydawać mu się najwyżej żałosna.

_Pomocy_ , krzyczał, ale wrzaski wydawały się obecne tylko w jego głowie, bo w sumie… nie czuł swojego ciała.

Czy zamiast uratować przyjaciół i świat, umrze na podłodze maszynowni otoczony przez wszystkie jego wynalazki? Na ogromnym statku który sam zbudował? 

Bał się śmierci, nie chciał...

Chciał żyć. Walczyć ramię w ramię z niesamowitymi przyjaciółmi. Tworzyć wynalazki które będą ratować ludzi. Mieć dzieci i robić im wieczną wieś, zasypując okropnymi żartami.

Ale powoli przestawał czuć wszystko poza pulsującym bólem. Przerażenie i stres płynęły w jego żyłach zamiast krwi. Nawet ogień wydawał mu się taki… ciepły i przyjemny. I miło kojarzył się z mamą.

_Mamo?_ zapytał.

Cisza była za głośna, paliła go w uszy.

Ból był za mocny, Leo miał jedynie kruche ciało, które zaraz miało się rozpaść pod naciskiem.

A potem nie czuł już nic.

I to było najgorsze uczucie na świecie.

Rozrywało go.

Nie wiedział ile czekał na odzew, miażdżony przez nicość.

Wieczność?

Później odpowiedziało mu za głośne brzdęknięcie metalu, które samym dźwiękiem przecięło go na pół.

\- Leo, wróć do mnie.

_Mamo?_

\- Jason. To ja, Jason - ktoś powiedział.

_Jason?_

Ciemność była oślepiająca i tłumiła jego zmysły, ale ktoś delikatnie do niego szeptał.

Nie umrze, nie umrze, ktoś przyszedł go uratować, serce mu się nie zatrzyma, niech tylko wszystko przestanie być takie przerażające.

Gdyby nie wykorzystywał resztek sił na kurczowe trzymanie się życia, uśmiechnąłby się. 

Głos łagodził szum, przedzierał się przez to wszystko i oferował ucieczkę.

\- Tak, to ja. Leo, otworzysz dla mnie oczy? - latynos nadal gubił oddech, ale coś przekonało go, by spróbować.

Nic nie zobaczył.

Serce wciąż nim targało, błędnik kołysał nim według własnego rytmu.

Nie, widział światło. I błękit.

\- Leo, jakie trzy rzeczy widzisz?- zapytał znajomy głos. Latynos nie wiedział co się działo i o co chodziło, ale skoro ktoś go o to prosił, to czemu miałby nie odpowiedzieć? Miał tylko jakąś taką pustą głowę.

Jason odetchnął z ulgą, gdy jego przyjaciel w końcu otworzył oczy i mimo przerażonego, łamiącego serce spojrzenia, jakim go obdarzył, blondyn dawno się tak nie cieszył na widok jego czekoladowych tęczówek.

Gdy wcześniej, na warcie usłyszał gwizd, ruszył w jego stronę zaniepokojony, bo wydobywał się z wnętrza okrętu. Okłamywał się, że nie wie, co znajdzie. Wszedł wtedy do maszynowni, wyciągając i trzymając gladius w gotowości. Wysłał Piper sygnał powietrzny, pewny, że go zrozumie. Nie znalazł zagrożenia.

Znalazł rozsypującego się na podłodze Leona, wołającego matkę.

Jego przyjaciel dygotał, zwinięty na podłodze w kulkę. Łkał i zakrywał oczy dłońmi, a na policzkach Jason zauważył czerwone ślady po strużkach łez. Był cały spuchnięty i błagał o pomoc. Chciał podać mu trochę ambrozji, którą wartownicy mieli zawsze przy sobie, ale jeśli, jak podejrzewał, Leo miał atak paniki, w żadnym stopniu nie poprawiłby tym jego samopoczucia, a _wmuszanie_ w niego jedzenia mogło być fatalne w skutkach.

\- _Mamo_? - ledwie słyszalnie pytał ciemnowłosy, a blondyna ścisnęło w brzuchu.

Usiadł ostrożnie przed leżącym chłopakiem, uważając, by go nie dotknąć. 

Wiedział, że odniósł mały sukces, gdy usłyszał cichy szept, brzmiący jak jego własne imię. 

W końcu przywołał uwagę chłopaka i teraz latynos wymieniał, że widział jego błękitną koszulkę, niebieskie oczy i granatową flanelę. Wyglądał, jakby dopiero co wyciągnięto go z wody; z trudem próbował złapać kolejne oddechy posiniałymi ustami i cały się spocił.

Chwilę później mówił już o dwóch dźwiękach, które słyszy: głośne maszyny i swoje głośniej bijące serce.

Niedobrze.

Jednak słusznie nie dał mu leku, nic by nie zdziałał.

\- Świetnie. Teraz opowiedz mi, jaki jeden zapach czujesz - zachęcił go spokojnym szeptem.

W czasie, gdy ciemnowłosy prawie znowu odjechał, mówiąc o woni ulubionego smaru, blondyn wystawił przed siebie dłoń w geście mówiącym, że był gotowy złapać go, gdyby znowu _spadał_. Jason wiedział, że chłopak może tego nie chcieć, ale jednocześnie zdawał sobie sprawę jak kluczowy _może_ być kontakt fizyczny przy atakach. 

Mógłby powiedzieć, że… _dał mu wolną rękę._

Nie, nie, co się dzieje z tym światem, to było suche na miarę Leona, och ludzie.

W duchu przewrócił oczami.

Latynos natomiast powoli odnajdywał się w rzeczywistości. Wiedział gdzie jest, wiedział, że jest bezpieczny, nawet wiedział, że ciągle plącze myśli w głowie i chyba mocno bez sensu, ale nie umiał zapanować nad myślami, które pędziły jak Arion, który był ohh taki ładny złoty błyszczący… 

Piper. Chciałby ją przytulić. 

Przytulanie nie było takie złe, ale nie wiedział, czemu nie chciał przytulić Jasona? O blondynie mowa, wyciągał do niego otwartą rękę, to takie miłe, ale chłopcy chyba nie powinni się w ogóle dotykać, w ogóle okazywać uczuć? Ktoś mu tak kiedyś powiedział, ale Leo nie przejmował się przecież opiniami, nie? Gdy o tym myślał, coś zaczęło go parzyć parzyć w plecy, ale czy nie był przypadkiem odporny na ogień? Mimo zachęty to chyba sam nie do końca tego chciał, bo ta ręka wydawała się taka ładna i zapraszająca, a nadal się wahał...

Adrenalina mu opadała, bo wiedział, że jego przyjaciel jest przy nim, ale nadal cały drżał. _Nie umrze_ , pomyślał sobie i zbyt późno zahamował myśli, więc uciekły w stronę _śmierci_ i _Lekarstwa Lekarza_ jak on z każdej rodziny zastępczej, potem myślał o _strasznych, ciemnych, przerażających ulicach, ogniu, wodzie i bólu,_ tym jaką _igłę_ zamierzał wybrać, żeby ożywiła _jego martwe ciało_ i...

Chwycił dłoń Jasona i mocno ją ścisnął. 

Spiął się tak, że z oczu wyciekły mu kolejne błyszczące łzy. Poczuł się ciągnięty w górę, jakby spadał z tego przeszklonego tarasu nad kanionem, ale jakiś Superman go chwycił i wyniósł wysoko wysoko, ponad puszyste chmurki i tęcze. 

Potrzebował czasu, by się wyciszyć i skupił się na zmyśle dotyku, co nie było trudne, bo zabierało go na przejażdżkę rollercoasterem i jak zwykle pytało, _jedziemy przyjemną trasą, czy przez środek Tartaru?_

Gdy otrząsnął się z szoku, odczuł dyskomfort, w ciszy trzymając najlepszego kumpla za rękę, jakby świat miał się skończyć, ale Jason tylko delikatnie się do niego uśmiechnął i zrobiło mu się jakoś lżej. 

\- Dzięki za ratunek, Supermanie - wybełkotał i z trudem uniósł kąciki ust, mrużąc oczy.

Blondyn cierpliwie czekał i został z latynosem jeszcze długo po tym, jak go puścił. 

Leo był piekielnie zmęczony i miał ochotę zasnąć skulony, tak jak siedział, ale wtedy musiałby cały czas czuwać i spać spięty, więc znowu zabawił się w ruletkę uczuć z samym sobą.

\- Jason, chciałbyś… - wydukał na skraju snu i spojrzeniem wskazał miejsce przy ścianie obok siebie. Rzymianin kiwnął głową i powoli przeniósł się pod ścianę.

\- Stary, jeśli potrzebowałbyś kiedyś się, no wiesz… przełamać, to jestem tu dla ciebie - powiedział półsennym głosem i chyba od razu zasnął.

Brakło mu czasu na przemyślenie tego, co usłyszał. Nie umiał powiedzieć, czy się to wszystko opłaciło, bo gdy tylko dotarło do niego ciepło ciała niebieskookiego, cały się wzdrygnął. Natychmiast zechciał wyparować, ale drugi zdawał się w ogóle nie zwracać na to uwagi. 

Dzięki przemęczeniu stosunkowo szybko zaakceptował fakt opierania się o kumpla, ale kolejny schodek napotkał, gdy poczuł, że potrzebuje gdzieś oprzeć głowę.

To był już _hardkorowy_ poziom trudności w skali latynosa. Jason był od niego wyższy i jego ramię znajdowało się na idealnej wysokości, ale czy on sam przypadkiem nie zdążył już przeholować? Nie chciał nadużyć strefy komfortu kumpla, bo odruchowo martwił się, by dać wszystkim w około to, czego on nie dostał. Ale blondyn sam zaproponował mu rękę, bez skrupułów się do niego dosiadł i teraz jeszcze z nim został… Normalnie by się nie odważył, ale wiotczejące mięśnie przechyliły szalę, więc Leo zrobił to samo z głową.

Nie spodziewał się, że to będzie kosztować go tyle siły woli. Oparł się o ciepłe ramię, ale po chwili dostrzegł, że odruchowo się spina i zmniejsza nacisk kosztem pracy swoich mięśni. Zdenerwowany rozluźnił się, ale zauważył to jeszcze kilka razy, co mocno podniosło mu adrenalinę. Przerażony poczuł później, że musi przesunąć się o dwa cale, by znaleźć perfekcyjne ułożenie i móc jutro używać szyi jak żywy człowiek. Nie widział innego wyjścia. Miał nadzieję, że Jasonowi faktycznie to nie przeszkadza, bo wydawał się słodko spać i odważył się zrobić ten krok. Dwucalowy, ale ogromny.

Rano tak czy siak obudził się ze zbolałym karkiem i całym ciężarem rozkładając się na blondynie.

***

Słowa pana Pogodynki nie dawały Leonowi chwili wytchnienia, oczywiście, gdy już je sobie przypomniał. 

Myślał, a bardziej stresował się nimi dniem, nocą, przy jedzeniu, pod prysznicem i szczególnie, gdy chciał w spokoju zasnąć. Od dawna wydawało mu się oczywiste, że wkrótce pójdzie do przyjaciela i przegadają wszystkie niedopowiedzenia. Aktualnie był zdecydowanie pewniejszy siebie, ale też tysiąc pięćset sto dziewięćset razy bardziej przerażony. Średnia utrzymała się więc na tym samym poziomie, który można określić jako _absolutnie wymiękał._

Na początku pomyślał nad tym, dlaczego łatwiej mu było wyjść z szafy przed Piper, ale w sumie nie miał wątpliwości i znał odpowiedź. Dziewczyna stała się dla niego siostrą. Do tego _faceci przecież chyba się tak nie dotykają,_ myślał automatycznie. Miał w głowie całą formułkę - _chłopcy nie rozmawiają o uczuciach i ich nie okazują._ Nie pamiętał by mama mówiła cokolwiek podobnie głupiego, więc musiał wynieść to z jakiejś rodziny zastępczej. Tu, gdzie się znajdował, nie miał wątpliwości, jak bardzo stereotypowe było to stwierdzenie, ale dorośli musieli mu je po cichu wdrukowywać na zwoje myślowe przez lata, bo ciągle nie udało mu się tego wymazać. 

Na ulicach… Od dawna tak, czy siak stronił od afekcji i dopiero w obozie zauważył, jak żyli ze sobą normalni ludzie. Miał ciarki na plecach, gdy to widział, ale pomysł przytulania się i dzielenia małych momentów fizycznych wydawał mu się _fascynujący_. _Szczęściarze_ , myślał wtedy o każdym uczestniku, którego poklepano po plecach po wygranej, podniesiono po upadku, lub przewieziono na barana po polanie. 

To nie dla niego, mówił sobie, ale gdy czasem zwijał się na koi w dziewiątce, mocno ściskał bezpieczną kołdrę, zwiniętą tak, by przypominała kształtem człowieka i po cichu nasączał ją księżycowym płynem z jego oczu.

Wnętrzności nieprzyjemnie paliły go za każdym razem, gdy jego przyjaciele rozwalali się na całej kanapie w mesie, jeden na drugim, a on z tyłu głowy słyszał tylko _to nie należy do ciebie, nigdy nie będzie_. Wiedział, bogowie, wiedział jakie to było okropne kogoś dotykać, ale oni wszyscy czerpali z tego tyle siły i szczęścia, a Leo zostawił sobie jedynie zimną ścianę przy materacu do utulenia.

A potem przytulił Piper.

Długo był w szoku i prawie się popłakał, bo w końcu wiedział jak to jest, nie czuć rażącego przerażenia w każdym fragmencie ciała stykającym się z inną osobą. Szczerze? Mógłby sprzedać swoje koty, byle zaznać to jeszcze raz. Ach, nie miał kotów. 

Zaczął do tego lgnąć i wciąż, bardzo ostrożnie wracał do czekających na niego objęć dziewczyny. Zachęcała go do tego nawet, gdy przy poprzednich razach cała jej koszulka kończyła wilgotna od ciepłych łez latynosa. Znalazł w niej swoją ostoję.

Następnie przyszła kolej Jasona na zniszczenie wreszcie-poukładanych-myśli-Leo.

Bo, _na sernik bez rodzynek_ , oczywiście, że chciał porozmawiać z przyjacielem, ale on… nie znał całej prawdy, co czyniło zadanie _t r o s z k ę_ trudniejszym. Powtarzał sobie, że zrobił to raz, więc da radę i drugi, że Jason nigdy nie spojrzy na niego przez pryzmat blizn, ale to nie czyniło bagażu emocjonalnego lżejszym. Szczerze, ta waliza była _pioruńsko (haha)_ ciężka jakby ktoś zapakował do niej całego Festusa i kazał mechanikowi wtaczać ją pod górkę… bez kółek. A przynajmniej z _niedziałającymi_. A do tego nie miał smaru, żeby jakkolwiek je usprawnić.

_Czasu_ też nie miał.

Balansował na granicy _powiedzieć mu, czy nie powiedzieć, oto jest pytanie,_ ale w środku w sumie znał już odpowiedź. Bronił się przed nią jak kot wkładany do wanny - czterema łapami i żałosnymi jękami.

A potem myślał o… 

_Pastwą ognia lub burz świat się stanie._

I tego było już za dużo.

Rozumiał, co to oznaczało. Jedyną nadzieją na to, że jeszcze kiedyś się spotkają była ta idiotyczna fiolka z czarnym płynem, która z dedykacją dla niego potęgowała podstawowy przydział stresu na ich statku. Myśl codziennie kiełkowała w jego mózgu, zaczynając od zwykłego nasionka, a po kilku dniach rozrastając się tak, że nie miał poza nią miejsca w głowie na inne. Sprawiała mu też najzwyczajniejszy ból, za każdym razem, gdy patrzył na blondyna. Wszystko dobiegało końca. 

Często zastanawiał się jak cała sytuacja się rozwiąże. Bez końca dłubał skórki i drapał się po obojczykach. Mechanizmy wypadały z jego drżących rąk, a pas z narzędziami wiecznie płatał figle, dając nie to, o co prosił. 

Czy dowie się, jeśli im się uda? 

Przepowiednia targała jego uczuciami jak szmatą na wietrze. 

Zawsze pokładał całą swoją wiarę we własne wynalazki, bo świadczyły o wartości jego istnienia, ale teraz ufność nie wystarczała. Pierwszy raz tak świadomie stawiał całe swoje życie na kilka śrubek i trybików. Wariował z nerwów.

Wróci? Będzie miał okazję kogokolwiek jeszcze uścisnąć?

A więc teraz albo nigdy.

To, że od dawna wiedział, że mu powie, niewiele zmieniało. Nawet jeśli głowa zapomniała, ciało pamięta. Nie lubił tego całego zdradzania tajemnic, kto w ogóle wymyślił żeby robić z tego taki show. Latynos po cichu liczył na to, że Jason nie zareaguje na to jak na wieść, że ktoś z jego przyjaciół został porwany i skrzywdzony - nie odwali mu totalnie. Jakby się dłużej zastanowić, właśnie tak wyglądała ta sytuacja, ale… Leona przeszedł dreszcz na myśl, co blondyn zrobiłby z takim delikwentem. 

Nadal liczył na cichą szybką rozmowę i zapomnienie o sprawie. 

Kilka dni po tym, jak odjechało mu w maszynowni, złapał się na tym, jak kolejny raz odwrócił wzrok na widok niebieskookiego. Może był taką fujarą, że pokładał się przed rozmową o uczuciach, a może po prostu bał się, że nie będzie miał _nigdy_ więcej takiej okazji. Poczucie winy ścisnęło go za płuca i w końcu powiedział sobie, _tak nie może być_. Nie zostawi _niedokończonych_ spraw. 

_No to teraz krótka wycieczka po adrenalinkę, drogi organizmie. Tęskniłeś za nią od tych piętnastu minut, co?_

Niezgrabnie wtoczył się na pokład, nerwowo zerkając na wartującego syna Jupitera, wpatrującego się w chmury. Ciekawe o czym myślał? Może o czymś przyjemnym, lepiej nie psuć mu takiej spokojnej chwili…

_Banialuki._ Strzelił szyją i wygonił te durne inwazyjne myśli.

\- Hej, ziom, - zagadał go - mógłbym może… wpaść do ciebie pod wieczór? - wybełkotał, klikając za plecami natrętnie w jakąś antystresową zabawkę mugoli. 

\- Jasne. - Odpowiedział mu normalnie, - Jakoś od ósmej mam wolne - tak, jakby w Leonie nie toczyła się druga wojna myślowa pomiędzy logiką a tremą. Uciekał i szamotał się zażarcie, zupełnie jak z tymi od podtapiania i zimnych noży - bezskutecznie. 

Oparł się o ścianę obok i nie wiedział, jak ułożyć ręce. Wyszło oszczędnie w słowach, ale blondyn zdał się załapać, o co mu chodziło. Zaczął, teraz już będzie z górki. Obserwowali jasne, czyste niebo, stojąc w neutralnej ciszy. Jego ręka powędrowała we włosy i zaczął nawijać jeden z ciemnych loków na palec. Potem szybko się wycofał. Uciekł, w sumie.

Nie wiedział, czemu po tych wszystkich razach nadal robił sobie takie rzeczy. 

Nigdy nie nauczy się, żeby ustalać stresujące sytuacje tuż przed terminem, bo potem, czekając na umówioną porę, całymi godzinami chodzi na granicy załamania nerwowego i podskakuje na najcichsze zgrzyty maszyn. Żeby to jakoś załagodzić, ułożył plan: _wejść do pokoju, przywitać się…_

Och bogowie, był absolutną _ciotą_. 

A bogowie nie uwzględniali błagań ciót.

Wymienił w swojej głowie chyba wszystkich, jakich znał, ale żaden, skubany, nie okazał dobrej woli i chociażby wsparcia psychicznego. Za niezwolnienie czasu się potem jednak na nich nie gniewał, w sumie to było głupie, myśleć, że dłuższe czekanie poprawi sprawę. Może jednak mieli trochę oleju w głowie.

Chwile więc uciekały nieubłaganie. 

Leo siedział, powoli zagryzając kolejnego fonzie. Minęła czwarta. Z każdym następnym znajdował nowy sposób na rozgryzienie lub rozpuszczenie go w buzi. Szósta. Siódma trzydzieści. Na początku zaczął od typowego rozpuszczenia prażynki pod językiem, ale po wielu próbach potrafił schrupać chipsa tak, by wyciągnąć z niego maksimum smaku. Siódma pięćdziesiąt pięć… i w końcu ósma. Potem dziewiąta i myślał, że szlag go trafi, gdy siedział nieruchomo kolejną godzinę gapiąc się w zegarek, niezdolny do wszystkiego poza przygryzaniem kolejnych przekąsek.

Z nerwów omiatał językiem wszystkie blizny od przygryzania policzków i robił nowe. Czas przeciekał mu przez palce, jakby nagle stał się cieczą jak kot i w żaden sposób nie dało się go chwycić. Top dziesięć najgorszych uczuć na świecie: 3. prokrastynacja. Z każdą mijającą sekundą był bardziej świadomy, że to więcej bezpowrotnie zmarnowanego czasu, ale mimo ciągłego gapienia na zegarek, nie potrafił przestać. Był zamkniętym, spanikowanym móżdżkiem, krzyczącym do ciała, które odmawiało zrobienia _czegokolwiek_.

Po północy, utwierdzony w tym, że nie dało się upaść już niżej, zdobył się na ruch. 

Uderzył pięścią w ścianę. Gdy ból przeszył go całego, przeklął się w głowie, że nie pomyślał, że to takie nieznośne i nieprzyjemne, ale przecież na to zasługiwał. 

_Kurwa_.

_Pewnie wszyscy to usłyszą._

Jest takim niedorajdą.

_Pierdolić to._

Warknął, czując jak gotuje mu się krew i kolejny raz walnął w ścianę. 

Struktura drewna werżnęła się w jego skórę na kostkach i naruszyła jej ciągłość. Uczucie było nie do zniesienia, potrzebował więcej.

_Ale to boli, jestem idiotą._

Spiął mięśnie z całej siły w próbie uwolnienia emocji, ale już grzał go wewnętrzny wkurw. Zaczął agresywnie nabierać powietrza.

Dno było jedyną stałą w jego życiu, na prawdę.

Starał tłumić to wszystko, ale tylko bardziej się denerwował. Z gardła niezdolnego wydać tak wysoki dźwięk na jaki miał ochotę, wydobył tylko żenująco wysoki, wymuszony szept.

Chciał zdemolować cały pokój, a potem wyskoczyć przez okno. 

Już widział przed oczami jak jego ciało gnie się nienaturalnie po upadku, jak malutka słaba gałązka. Za mało.

Zaczął okładać pięściami materac. 

Strasznie go to zmęczyło, ale nadal potrzebował ujścia gniewu. Zaraz go rozsadzi. Sprężyny odpychały i tłumiły każde jego uderzenie, co zabierało mu coraz więcej siły, ale podburzało gniew.

_Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa._

Zamachnął się i z całej siły wymierzył sobie z liścia, a dłoń pozostawiła czerwony, piekący ślad. Ból sprawił, że zawilgotniały mu oczy. Przyłożył rękę w miejsce, w które trafił i poczuł gorąc od niego emitujący.

_Czemu tak bardzo sobie nie radzę?_

Zacisnął powieki, ale strumienie łez popłynęły po jego policzkach i nieprzyjemnie go łaskotały. Gdyby tylko je też mógł walnąć...

Miał potrzebę uderzenia głową w coś twardego, co zostawiło by ślad, przypominający mu o tym, jaki bezużyteczny, niedojebany-

Jak dobrze że wyrzucił wcześniej lustro z pokoju, bo nie odpowiadał za siebie. Ale byłaby zabawa, tyle rzeczy można zrobić z ostrym szkłem. Zamiast tego jak dziecko zaczął pięściami uderzać w kolana i uda. To tak strasznie bolało, miał dość, ale nie potrafił się powstrzymać, bo coś z tyłu szeptało, że mu się należało.

W końcu, na skraju wyczerpania rzucił się na materac, a wszystkie ździorby raniły jego kolana, dłonie i wystające z chudego ciała kości. Spowodowały małe zranienia, lub pozostały wbite w czekoladową skórę. Miał siłę jedynie się skulić i szlochać w poduszkę, ale szarpnął się i wyciągnął mały ostry drucik ze skóry na brzuchu.

Tonął w kwasie, który wlewał mu się we wszystkie cięcia, oczy i usta, w jakiś sposób wyciągając z niego chęci i zmuszał do spoczynku.

Zasnął wykończony wrzaskami i walką.

Łał, jutro będzie na prawdę żałował, że się urodził, haha.

***

Miał wrażenie, jakby obudził się w Hadesie. 

Wszystkie myśli i emocje wróciły, gdy tylko otworzył oczy i mógłby dożywotnio wyrzec się fonzies, byle z powrotem wpaść w błogą nieświadomość. Z krainy umarłych skierował się do Tartaru, gdy tylko pierwszy raz mrugnął.

Napuchniętą od przygód twarz czuł, a raczej nie czuł, bo wydawała się znieczulona. Spał długo i jak kamień, ale oczy prosiły go o zamknięcie, jakby nigdy w życiu tego nie robił. Miał wrażenie, jakby wielkie kaniony tworzyły się w pęknięciach na jego suchych ustach. Potrzebował wody. Już.

Kilka dobrych sekund zajął mu powrót na ziemię i gdyby przypadkiem jeszcze tego nie żałował, to wrzucono go do wanny pełnej LEGO. Dosłownie, tonął w ostrych blaszkach, trybikach i opornikach, które wbijały się nawet tam, gdzie nic nie powinno.

Podniósł się jakby wychodził z trumny i na raz wypił pół butelki wody mineralnej z biurka, czego natychmiast pożałował, bo żołądek od razu zasygnalizował potrzebę ewakuacji.

Co mógłby zrobić żeby odizolować się od życia?

Ostatnio czuł się porównywalnie źle, gdy obudził się w ślepej alejce z krwawiącymi plecami wymagającymi dezynfekcji na wczoraj, wykonanej ogniem, którego przysięgał mamie już nigdy nie użyć. Przynajmniej teraz nie był wychłodzony od wody i siny od braku powietrza.

Patrzył na lampkę nocną, jakby była ostatnim uchwytem na ściance wspinaczkowej. Chciał, żeby jego umysł myślał dziś tylko w kategoriach żarówek, bo był gotowy wybić okno głową, jeśli zacząłby się zastanawiać nad…

_Kurwa, a więc jednak zaczynamy od nowa._

Prawie się rozpłakał, że tak przeklinał.

Całego go ściskało, gdy myślał sobie, że mógł w garażu zabić _siebie_ zamiast matki, ale szczerze wiedział, że to nie prawda. Nie poznałby wtedy ludzi, którzy byli dla niego najzwyczajniej mili i tym skradli jego pocięte serce. Chciałby potrafić teraz patrzeć na wszystko tak, jak w dobre dni, gdy odsuwał w dal całe poczucie winy, strach przed odrzuceniem i wątpliwościami. Przydałby mu się ten głos, który zawsze próbował uzasadnić, że nigdy i tak nie będzie najlepszy i już jest _wystarczający_.

Teraz została mu zimna rzeczywistość i akceptacja tego, że _spierdolił_.

_Wstyd._

Potrzebował zniknąć, przestać czuć się rozrywanym od wewnątrz przez ciężką, gorącą rtęć, która dusiła go w środku. Była nie do zniesienia. Ból fizyczny nie dorastał do pięt temu co czuł, choć wciąż nieprzyjemnie mu dokuczał i ściągał go na ziemię. 

Gapił się na tą idiotyczną lampkę, jak głupi powtarzając _nie płacz, nie płacz, nie płacz…_ Klosz wydawał się zwyczajny, więc był dobrym punktem na skupienie uwagi. Każdy, na prawdę każdy inny badziew w otoczeniu przypominał mu dlaczego tu jest i co robi. A ten kinkiet? Nawet nie wiedział skąd się tu wziął, kto go zamontował. Może wyprodukował go jakiś normalny człowiek, który w wieku piętnastu lat nie musiał uporczywie uciekać przed matką Ziemią, próbującą zadać jak najwięcej bólu i zostawić traumatyczne wspomnienia, żeby miał o czym myśleć na dobranoc.

A może przykręciła go tutaj Nyssa? Dziewczyna na prawdę miała fach w ręku, a przede wszystkim pomyślunek, bo klosz był identyczny jak te z dziewiątki. Coś jednak go odróżniało. Czy w domku Hefajstosa wszystkie lampki były pomalowane we wzór ognia? Przyrodnia siostra nie miała nigdy zapędów artystycznych. W sumie _nikt_ nie był na tyle głupi żeby ozdabiać _każdą_ z _ponad trzydziestu_ zamontowanych w ich dormitorium? Leo przyjrzał się bardziej dokładnie namalowanym językom płomieni i od wewnątrz dostrzegł plamę, która podejrzanie przypominała lirę Apolla namalowaną wydziwiastą błyszczącą farbą.

Zastanowił się, czy Jason ma na swojej błyskawice, a potem przeklął się w głowie. Poczuł się zaatakowany. Nawet to dziadostwo musiało mu przypominać-

Całego go rozgrzało i w akcie rozpaczy zamachnął się ręką na kinkiet, ale nie miał serca. Nie chciał zniszczyć kolejnej rzeczy, w którą jego przyjaciele z siódemki włożyli serce.

Podniósł się z łóżka i wiedział, że musi uciec. Cały dzień będzie się gonił z myślami w berka na statku i nie miał pojęcia jak zamierza dożyć wieczoru. Z każdym miejscem, które sam kontrolował, projektował lub montował, będzie na siłę uzmysławiany, że nie ma ratunku. Nie przed samym sobą.

***

Nie potrafił patrzeć na niebo, więc zamknął się w maszynowni. 

Na początku w składziku, ale tylko dlatego, że gdy wyszedł z pokoju, usłyszał kroki Franka w korytarzu i zwiał jak przed glinami szukającymi zaginionych dzieci. Serce waliło mu jak szalone, gdy rozwalał się w puszkach smaru. Nie wiedział już czy uciekał przed stresem, czy się nim żywił. Chciał tylko zniknąć i już niczego nie czuć.

Na szczęście wykorzystał tą sytuację jak wielki geniusz, którym nie był, może ewentualnie jak Wielkie Siódme Koło Zawodzące Przyjaciół i zdał sobie sprawę, że znajduje się pod pokojem Annabeth. Tuż po zaciśnięciu oczu z całej siły, żołądek zmusił go do podjęcia tej niebezpiecznej próby, grając na kiszkach marsz pogrzebowy. Jak wyglądała jego granica płaczu, skoro każda jego myśl ją przekraczała? Zapatrzył się na kurz unoszący się w powietrzu, migający złotą barwą, oświetlany przez malutkie okienko składziku.

Był zmęczony, bo spał do jedenastej, co na wyprawie na ratunek światu, gdzie liczyła się najkrótsza chwila było szaleństwem. Nie oszczędzał sobie nieprzyjemności, ale teraz jeszcze potrzeba składników odżywczych? Wolałby nie jeść nic i paść nieprzytomnym z głodu. Mógłby wtedy zanurzyć się w słodkiej nicości, ale był na to _za słaby_. 

Nie dał rady doprowadzić się na skraj wycieńczenia organizmu, bo nie umiał wytrzymać rwania w żołądku. Zabawne, że tyle go sprawiał ludziom, a nad swoim nie panował.

Nie, jednak nie zabawne. Prawie się rozpłakał na tę myśl.

Energia z niego wyparowywała, a z nią resztki chęci do oddychania. Marzył o zostaniu zamkniętym w wielkim, ciemnym kotle, bez pestek granatów. Oj, Nico by się obraził za tą myśl. 

Przyspieszyło mu tętno i pojawiło się pulsowanie w uszach. Zapukał do podłogi Mądrali tak słabo, że przeraził się, czy tamta miała szansę go dosłyszeć. Proszę, żeby tylko nie musiał tego robić drugi raz, kosztowałoby go to zbyt wiele siły życiowej. Czy blondyna była w pokoju? Dopiero co czuł nad sobą szuranie. Nie, nie, co jeśli go nie usłyszała? Żenujące. Był taki głodny.

Wytarł łzy i katar do rękawa jak obrzydliwy wrak człowieka, którym był.

Zaraz jednak rozniosło się nad nim echo niepewnych kroków. Po kilkunastu sekundach, które szarooka zapewne poświęciła na poszukiwanie źródła dźwięku, dostał odpowiedź.

_K t o?_ \- odczytał wprawnie nadane kodem Morse’a litery.

_L e o_ \- odpukał niepewnie. Mieli ograniczone słownictwo, bo pełne zdania nie przechodziły przy tej metodzie, ale wcześniej nie napotykali problemów z porozumiewaniem się w ten sposób. Dziewczyna pozytywnie go zaskoczyła, gdy podczas budowy statku w bunkrze 9 odpowiedziała na jego wiadomości nadawane w nicość. Przypomniał sobie, jak używali tej metody, gdy pracowali nad Argo II w osobnych pomieszczeniach i byli zbyt zajęci, żeby się ruszyć.

Dobrze, że go nie widziała, jak po tej myśli oderwał zębami kolejny kawałek paznokcia, który sięgał zbyt daleko w skórę.

Chyba cudem zdążył i nikt nie uznał go jeszcze za uprowadzonego. Nawet nie wyobrażał sobie, jaki raban by spowodował i czemu musiałby stawić czoła. 

_O k e j_? - zapytała o jego samopoczucie przez sufit i prawie się rozpłakał. Robił z siebie wariata, ale była jego ostatnią nadzieją na zachowanie zarówno przytomności, jak i myśli powstrzymujących go od wbicia sobie jakiegoś fajowego miecza ze zdobieniami w brzuch.

_T a k_ \- odpowiedział natychmiast. - _Z ł y d z i e ń_.

Zawahał się. Ale jakby to wyglądało, jakby wtedy przerwał?

_J e d z e n i e. M a s z y n o w n i a. P r o s z ę._ \- wystukał i nawet nie zwracał uwagi na łaskoczące jego brodę krople. Jak bardzo jeszcze się zniży?

Z sufitu wytrąciły się kolejne drobiny kurzu, gdy dziewczyna nad nim skierowała się do drzwi swojego pokoju. Latynos wraz ze wzrastającym uciskiem w potylicy podsłuchał, czy ktoś jest na korytarzu i z całej siły przyciągnął do siebie drzwi, żeby klamka w nich nie kliknęła. Wydała ledwie słyszalny szmer.

Potem pobiegł na dół jak po swoje życie i tak właśnie wpadł na najniższy pokład. Musiał się mocno przyłożyć, żeby nie ześwirować przez posmak krwi w ustach, jakby polizał metal. Powróciło też dawno znajome uczucie, że zaraz wypluje parzące płuca, które musiał stracić przy którymś z kolejnych napadów płaczu. 

Gdy już gwałtownie zamknął drzwi na klucz, oparł się o futrynę. Zanurzył twarz w dłoniach i zaczesał włosy do tyłu, próbując nie skupiać się na buntującej się przeponie. Rozerwane przez nieuwagę strupy na ustach sprawiały wrażenie małych iskier elektryczności rażących skórę.

_Co ja teraz zrobię?_ przebiegło mu przez myśl, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że wpakował się w interakcję z prawdziwym człowiekiem. 

Pusty żołądek dał mu sygnał, że był gotowy do ewakuacji, bo lokaty nie umiał określić czy Annabeth mogła zdążyć już zajść i wrócić z mesy. Czas zawsze był taki trudny do zdefiniowania? Dopiero co bał się, że skrzypnięcie na zewnątrz to idąca dziewczyna, a już chyba zdążyły minąć całe trzy minuty i nic się nie wydarzyło.

Zanim zdążył usiąść na podłodze i zacząć kiwać się w przód i w tył, dźwięk pukania do drzwi poniósł się po pomieszczeniu, odbijając od wszystkich maszyn poukładanych po kątach. 

Zacisnął palce na dekolcie koszulki, aż zbielały mu knykcie. Nie zauważył, jak się tam znalazły, ale musiało to być związane z rozdrapanymi, piekącymi strupami na obojczykach.

Jeśli się odezwie, ma jakieś dwieście procent szans na załamanie głosu, pogorszenie sytuacji, zostanie uznanym za opętanego i wyrzucenie ze statku, ale jeśli tego nie zrobi… Wyjdzie na dupka. Czyli decyzja podjęta. W sercu chciał zachować się normalnie i odpowiedzieć, ale stracił zaufanie do swojego _głosu, rozumu, twarzy, emocji, wszystkiego._

\- Leo, czy mogę ci jakoś jeszcze pomóc? - zapytała niepewnie Annabeth. Brzmiała na zmartwioną, a niepewność barwiła jej głos na szaro.

Coś, co musiało być jego ostatnim posiłkiem stuknęło głucho w podłogę. Na prawdę przyniosła mu jedzenie, mimo tego, w jakim był stanie i jak ją o to poprosił. 

Uczucie ścisnęło jego serce w dłoni i wbiły się w nie ostre paznokcie, dziurawiąc tępymi końcami.

Nie odezwał się.

Przez kilkadziesiąt sekund zapadła głośna cisza, wypełniona jego płytkim i szybkim oddechem. Ciekawe, czy przewodząca wyprawie pomyślała, że zrobiła coś źle. Nie chciał, żeby tak to odebrała. Mimo jej pewności siebie, rozumiał potrzebę udowodnienia własnej wartości. Pewnie tak jak Leon ciągle czuła się _słaba, beznadziejna i nic nie wnosząca do wyprawy…_ Oby się mylił, bo nigdy i tak nie umiał przekonać ludzi, że grają większą rolę niż on sam.

Brak odpowiedzi na jej pytanie wisiał nad latynosem jak wielki fortepian, ale nie potrafił zebrać myśli.

Podniósł rękę w nagłym przypływie potrzeby działania, gotowy wystukać jakieś zdanie kodem Morse’a, ale zatrzymał ją tuż przed deskami. Poranione kostki i żylasty wierzch jego dłoni był odrzucający, a postrzępione paznokcie mówiły mu, żeby zaczął nosić rękawiczki. Co ona sobie pomyśli, gdy po tak długiej ciszy nie odważy się nawet odezwać i nada kilka literek? _Dno i meter mułu._ Gdy siedzieli razem nad planami Argo II, rozmowy wydawały się łatwiejsze. Żadnych trudnych tematów, tylko język liczb i praw fizycznych bez niewiadomych i zmiennych emocji. Znowu zaczął o tym myśleć, _nie, nie, przestań, nie płacz…_

Nie zaufa swojemu gardłu.

_N i e_ \- wystukał słabo w drzwi.

\- Może mogła bym-

_I d ź_ \- wystukał głośniej. Annabeth zamilkła.

Zacisnął oczy z całej siły.

_Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam, tak bardzo przepraszam, to nie twoja wina, to ja znowu zawaliłem, przepraszam, że jestem na statku i tylko niepotrzebnie was męczę. Przepraszam, że nie umiem poradzić sobie z własnymi emocjami jak zwykły człowiek i wszystko rozdmuchuję i wyolbrzymiam._

_J e s t o k. P r z e p r a s z a m._ \- Nadał.

Zmęczony zagryzł policzki i usłyszał jak córka Ateny się oddala. Odczekał sto czterdzieści pięć sekund, które policzył, po czym znowu postarał się otworzyć drzwi, nie wydając żadnego dźwięku. Uchylił je i spojrzał przez szparę.

Przyniosła mu pizzę.

Nie wiedział czego innego się spodziewał po tym, jak poprosił ją o jedzenie, ale wzruszenie wezbrało w jego żyłach, gdy zobaczył leżący przed nim posiłek. Uczucie skropliło się i zalało jego oczy, rozmywając wizję.

Ta dziewczyna na prawdę miała 24-karatowe serce.

Pochylił się roztrzęsiony i dygoczącymi dłońmi chwycił talerz. Trzymał go tylko trzema palcami na boku, przez co wydawał się cięższy niż cegła, ale liczył się tylko czas. Szybko wycofał się do maszynowni i upewnił, że zamek został dobrze przekręcony. Z ręką na kluczu zaciągnął się aromatem świeżo pieczonego ciasta i każda komórka jego organizmu rozgrzała się jak on przy oglądaniu _jak to jest zrobione._

Potem gwałtownie odwrócił się, żeby jak najmniej czasu zmarnować na zaniesienie żarcia na stolik i zahaczył talerzem o futrynę. W milisekundę przysmak poszybował i upadł na brudną podłogę, lądując stroną z dodatkami w dole. Składniki rozbryzgły się na deskach, a ciasto porozrywało.

Nie zdążył nawet zareagować. Zamarł pochylony, z wyciągniętą ręką, wypełniony spóźnionym impulsem by złapać posiłek i przez moment nie rozumiał, co zrobił. Mrugnął wielokrotnie, ale fakty docierały do niego o wiele wolniej niż obiad na ziemię.

Niemal usłyszał jak coś w nim pęka.

Następne co pamiętał, to ból głowy, gdy kucał nad upuszczoną pizzą i ściskał włosy z jasnym celem, by wyrwać garść. W głowie coś mówiło mu, by krzyczeć, uderzać pięściami i przeklinać do utraty tchu, ale gruba ściana oddzielała go od tego i tłumiła. Uczucia próbowały targać nim we wszystkie strony i zupełnie jak podkład muzyczny w heavy metalu, zlewały się w jeden szum. Nie był pewny, czy w ogóle już go słyszał.

Upadł na kolana wyczerpany, nie zwracając żadnej uwagi, czy wcisnął resztki z podłogi w swoje spodnie. Podparł się słabą ręką, usiadł, a potem położył na boku. Leżąc zwinięty, patrzył na syf przed sobą, ale go nie widział. Widział własne dłonie, które przypominały mu o ciele, do którego należały, które chciał zapakować w czarny szczelny worek i wrzucić do rzeki.

Oczy i spojrzenie miał suche, rozbiegane, ale nie pozostało mu nic innego niż sięgnąć po kawałek pizzy, zdjąć możliwie najwięcej brudu i przeżuć pulpę, której smak nie istniał. Przełknął z trudem, czując w pobliżu możliwośc zadławienia, od jedzenia na leżąco.

Czy w ogóle go to obchodziło?

***

Jason poprzysiągł sobie trzymać się postanowień i nie zamierzał na siłę pomagać Leo.

Do czasu, gdy dzień po ich rozmowie, po północy statek został rozdarty przez kolejny krzyk, oznajmiający, że jego przyjaciel znów obudził się po koszmarze.

\- _TO BOLI!_ \- niemalże dziewczęco wysoki krzyk agonii przeciął powietrze i to, jak głos załamał się na końcu, wywołało ciarki na ciele półboga i ścisnęło go w brzuchu. Przewracał się z boku na bok, kombinował jak ułożyć kołdrę i kładł ręce w dziwnych pozycjach, nie dbając o to, czy obudzi się jutro bez czucia w nich, ale nie znalazł wygodnej pozycji.

Noce tego typu nie odstępowały od normy. Cała załoga zdążyła się przyzwyczaić, że Percy i Leo krzyczą przez sen. Powiedzmy sobie szczerze, nikt dobrze nie znosił dzień w dzień zsyłanych przez bogów wizji, a chłopaki po prostu nie mieli nad sobą kontroli w objęciach Hypnosa. Na szczęście obaj herosi znajdowali ostoję w przyjaciołach i zasypiali w spokoju w ich towarzystwie, a pozostała cwórka wysypiała się i była następnego dnia jak nowa.

Niepisaną zasadą było, że Annabeth w takich sytuacjach szła pomóc swojemu chłopakowi, a Jason i Piper na zmianę otaczali opieką latynosa. Wyrobili sobie nawet własny system znaków - gdy to blondyn udawał się do pokoju przyjaciela, wysyłał niewielki przeciąg do pokoju ciemnowłosej, by mogła spać spokojnie. 

Piper też na pewno nie planowała naciskać na kumpla. Tak jak Jason słyszała od Annabeth, w jakim stanie był tego dnia Leo. Gdy po południu dowiedzieli się od Franka, który zmienił się w muchę, by sprawdzić co u niego, że czekoladowooki leżał zwinięty na podłodze w maszynowni, była na skraju płaczu. Blondyn objął ją wtedy ramieniem i zapewnił, że ich przyjaciel jest silny i sobie poradzi, ale sam nie był zadowolony z ich bezsilności.

Ale co mogli zrobić?

To samo pytanie zadawał sobie, gdy obrócił się na plecy w swoim łóżku i otarł oko zawilgocone _przez_ leżenie na poduszce. Zatonął w myślach, spojrzeniem spacerując po szarym, ledwie widocznym suficie w jego kabinie. 

Przywołał w głowie ostatnią taką sytuację, gdy w złą noc najzwyczajniej w świecie poszedł do kumpla i usiadł na rogu jego łóżka. Długo wtedy rozmawiali, a Leo w końcu zapadł w spokojny sen.

Szlag by trafił te niefortunne okoliczności. Nie był pewny, ale domyślał się, co tak zagrało na nerwach latynosa. Lokaty nie pokazał się Jasonowi na oczy, odkąd na pokładzie zapowiedział się na poważną rozmowę. Niebieskooki nie uznał tego, że nie przyszedł do niego wieczorem za problem. Nie dziś to jutro, skoro nie czuł się wtedy na siłach, nie było potrzeby na niego naciskać. Z Obozu Jupiter wyniósł naukę, że można siłą próbować kogoś czegoś nauczyć i zmienić na lepsze, ale póki ta osoba sama tego nie zechce i nie będzie gotowa, tak się nie stanie. Wyglądało na to, że jego przyjaciel odebrał to zupełnie na odwrót, bo w głowie nawet mu nie świtało, z jakiego innego powodu miałby taki kryzys.

_Leo musi do tego dojść sam._

To sobie powtarzał, skanując wzrokiem malutkie firanki nad głową.

_Czy ma poczucie winy, że nie przyszedł wtedy porozmawiać?_

Musiał bać się pokazać ludziom na oczy, więc tym bardziej nie powinien go nachodzić.

Wyobraził sobie też, jak latynos musiał się czuć, gdy _pomoc nie nadchodziła_.

Mniej niż sekundę później miał już stopy w kapciach i był w drodze do pokoju kumpla. Z przymrużonymi, zaspanymi oczami szedł przez korytarz, wodząc dłonią po ścianie i licząc drzwi, które napotkał. Przy drugich przeciągnął się i odwrócił naprzeciwko, po czym zapukał do pokoju.

\- Wejdź - odparł słabo, z wahaniem w głosie Leo. Brzmiał słabo i tłumiła go poduszka.

Gdy wszedł, żadna duża zmiana w pokoju nie przykuła spojrzenia syna Zeusa, jedynie prawie potknął się o coś wyglądającego jak łyżka z silnikiem na podłodze. A może to był śrubokręt? Z resztą, jedno i to samo.

Leo gubił się w rzeczywistości, leżąc zakopany w kołdrze, z twarzą w materacu i w jego piżamie w poziome paski. Balansował na skraju świata snu, do którego absolutnie nie chciał wpadać. Był głośny, pełen emocji i przerażający - nie dziwota, że zdążył już dwukrotnie obudzić się z krzykiem, robiąc z siebie większego idiotę. Nieubłaganie topił się jednak w tej krainie, zmęczony po całym dniu nic-nierobienia. Odkąd położył się późnym popołudniem na materacu w pokoju, rzeczywistość i myśli miksowały się wokół niego w szarą pulpę. Zdążył zapomnieć jakim uczuciem było dryfowanie w nicości, ale natychmiast przypomniał sobie, dlaczego tak go kiedyś nienawidził. Nie chciał wtedy już nigdy do tego wracać, a tu proszę.

Jedynym, co mógł zrobić było niejedzenie ambrozji po tym, jak próbował się zabrać do roboty. Był rozkojarzony i rozdygotany, więc nie miał innego wyjścia, niż by maleńkie blaszki, które musiał zamontować w mechanizmie powchodziły mu pod skórę na palcach. Wykorzystał plaster, którego załatwił sobie pod dostatkiem na Argo II i niechlujnie nim je owinął. Leżąc w łóżku i próbując cokolwiek poczuć, z ulgą powitał pieczenie ran i zacięć, jako ucieczkę od odrętwienia.

Wcześniej zerwał też strupa z kostek na dłoni, ale to dlatego, że po drugim przebudzeniu złapał się na odruchowym czekaniu, aż Jason przyjdzie z nim pogadać i w spokoju zaśnie w jego towarzystwie. Nagły ból był praktyczną liną ratunkową, którą pociągnął z całej siły, żeby wyciągnął go z tej myśli.

Przeraźliwie bał się znowu zasnąć, ale nie oparł się i dopiero pukanie do drzwi uświadomiło mu, że odpływał. Serce przyspieszyło mu tylko na jedno uderzenie, zaalarmowane nagłym i strasznym dźwiękiem. Potem wróciła nicość.

_Dbał jeszcze o cokolwiek?_

_Dbał o to, czy Jason będzie rozczarowany?_

Ta-

_Nie._

_Już dawno wiedział, że nie może wygrać._

_Poddał się._

Wpuścił go do pokoju.

W Tartarze nie było takiej pustki jak w nim, prawda? Tylko _ból_ , ale może mógłby się przyzwyczaić.

A jednak oblał go zimny pot i mimo, że w środku dryfował, coś próbowało go ściągnąć na Ziemię.

Ale nadzieja na wybaczenie była ostatnim uczuciem, którego mógłby wtedy w sobie szukać. Jedynie nierealne sny ją jakoś ucieleśniały. W głębi _marzył_ , by cokolwiek mogło uratować jego niewydarzony tyłek, ale przecież w dzieciństwie marzył też, że któraś z rodzin będzie kochająca, a ludzie będą _ludzcy_. Liczył, że co, przyjdzie zębowa wróżka i wymaże jego przyjaciołom wspomnienia o nim magiczną laską Gandalfa?

Och a więc można było upaść niżej.

Gdy Jason zrobił krok w jego stronę, opatulił się mocniej pościelą i zwinął w kokon przy ścianie, odwracając tyłem do gościa. Cieplutka skorupa była tylko cienką zasłoną brzydkiej, obolałej gąsienicy. Całe jego ciało się buntowało, każdy mięsień mówił, że zbyt długo leżał już w łóżku, a każda pozycja przypominała, że tu też nie należał.

Wśród niezrozumiałej plątaniny uczuć zaiskrzył przez chwilę gniew. Co on tu w ogóle robił? Przyszedł go upokorzyć, czy może myślał, że umie wymazać wszystkim wspomnienia o Leonie? 

Blondyn stał nieświadomy, że czarnowłosy był gotowy zapaść się w łóżko i udawać, że go nie ma, tak długo, aż drugi zrezygnowałby i wrócił do siebie. Odczytał przesunięcie się chłopaka w obwisłej piżamie jako zaproszenie i wkrótce materac delikatnie zapadł się pod jego ciężarem. Mniejszy leżał do niego plecami, w najdalszym kącie łóżka.

Milczenie było nieprzerwane, a latynos wkrótce znowu znalazł się w drodze do Krainy Koszmarów™. 

Jason nie wiedział, jak odczytać wszystkie sprzeczne znaki i znalazł się w niezręcznej ciszy, z którą na szczęście stosunkowo rzadko miał do czynienia, choć może bardziej po prostu jej nie czuł. Przyjaciel nie chciał rozmawiać, co całkowicie respektował, ale chciał zostać tu i służyć mu pomocą. Zdawało mu się, że oddech ciemnowłosego się ustatkował, więc musiał zasnąć. Nie pozostało mu nic innego jak czekać, więc wciągnął nogi na łóżko, ułożył je po turecku, podparł się łokciem o kolano i zamknął oczy. Odpłynął w półsen, myśląc o dziwnym zapachu smaru wszędzie dookoła.

Powitał objęcia Hypnosa z ulgą, w przeciwieństwie do jego przyjaciela.

Obaj znaleźli się we własnych rzeczywistościach.

Do czasu, gdy Jasona ze swojej wyrwał głośny dźwięk i gwałtowny ruch. Adrenalina rozjaśniła mu umysł i od razu dotarły do niego okoliczności.

Zamrugał wielokrotnie, mimo klejących powiek.

Leo nagle zerwał się z łóżka. Siedział z rozbieganym spojrzeniem i uporczywie gapił się na swoje dłonie, jakby czekał na powrót czucia w palcach. Zaplątał się w pościel, a rozwichrzone włosy kleiły się do jego spoconej twarzy. Był blady jak biała czekolada. Wyglądał na śmiertelnie wystraszonego i cały dygotał, kiwając się o milimetry w przód, w tył, w przód… 

Spoglądał to na plastry, to na Jasona, a jego czekoladowe tęczówki wołały o pomoc. Białka jego oczu napłynęły krwią i powleczone czerwoną siateczką całe spuchły. Łapał płytkie wdechy, a wargi jego ust drżały.

Łzy spływające po policzku chłopaka smutno błyszczały w lichym świetle księżyca.

Jason zatrzymał się wtedy w czasie i przestrzeni i zamarł. Chłopak siedzący przed nim w rozsypce dał mu nową definicję agonii i uczucie jakby ktoś gołą ręką wyrywał serce spośród żeber, łamiąc je wszystkie, zrywając chrząstki i miażdżąc płuca. Automatycznie próbował je powstrzymać, spinając się, wciągając brzuch, jakby w nadziei, że wygra z okrutną dłonią.

Poczuł się jak Syzyf, na granicy wytrzymałości.

_Na bogów, ktoś choć raz jeszcze tknie chłopaka, a nie ręczy za siebie._

Za oknem trzasnął grzmot, z siłą bogów przecinając powietrze, zapewne wyrywając wszystkich ze snu. Zatrzęsło całym statkiem. Mała kajuta rozświetliła się na biało-czarno.

Wizja przed jego oczyma zmętniała. Rozłożył ręce do uścisku. Zanim zdążył mrugnąć, by wygonić ciepły płyn rozmywający mu świat, Leo rzucił się na niego i objął nisko w klatce piersiowej. 

Blondyn nabrał powietrza zaskoczony i przytulił przyjaciela, mimo, że jego skóra parzyła. Odwzajemnił uścisk, i pochylając się, zanurzył głowę w jego ramieniu, wciągając woń przytulnej pościeli i acetonowy zapach odwodnionej skóry.

_\- Przepraszam, -_ zaczął cichutko płakać latynos, przerywając słowa przez szalejącą przeponę. Jason przeklął się, bo młodszym telepało jak galaretą. _\- jestem okropny, stchórzyłem i nie miałem odwagi do ciebie przyjść… a potem nie umiałem nad sobą zapanować i wszystko zlewało się w nicość i nie potrafiłem nie myśleć o tym, że mogłem tam lepiej wychłodzić i wykrwawić się na śmierć, ale ja tak nie myślę Jason,_ \- targały nim skurcze przepony. _\- Jestem okropny, że tak pomyślałem, nie powinienem był… ale to tak bardzo boli, jak pustka rozrywa na wszystkie strony… i jestem taki słaby, nie umiem nawet z tym walczyć, a oni wszyscy…_

\- Shhh… Słyszysz bicie mojego serca? - Jason szepnął ostrożnie, jak do dziecka wyciągniętego z pożaru, w którym straciło rodzinę. Słuchał cierpliwie, ale z każdym słowem młodszego, ten zdawał się rozpadać na trybiki. Blondyn ramieniem zabezpieczał przyjaciela na wysokości łopatek i delikatnie go ścisnął. Odczekał też, aż kiwnie głową. - Na nim się skup.

Flanelowa piżama wyższego zaczynała przemakać od ciepłego płynu. Odhaczył w głowie, by zapytać o to jedno zdanie. Przez nie bał się, że z nerwów przypadkiem kopnie Leo prądem, ale nijak nie potrafił opanować iskierek przeskakujących po jego kręgosłupie. Nie chciał znać odpowiedzi.

\- Chodź tu. - Przesunął latynosa w bok, żeby móc wygodniej ułożyć nogi i bardziej go przyciągnąć, bo aktualnie tak wykręcał się w bok, że nawet Hazel na jej sesjach jogi nie sięgała tego poziomu. Podciągnął go w górę i szczelniej niż wcześniej zamknął w objęciach.

Tamten również się poprawił - musiał boleć go kręgosłup od takiego zwijania się - i położył głowę na ramieniu blondyna.

Jason trzymał go mocno, więc lokaty zdawał się z każdymi kilkoma minutami trochę uspokajać. Momentami ściskał jego koszulkę, prawie ją rozrywając, ale wkrótce się uspokajał. Wrząca skóra chłopaka powoli stygła. Płomyk z jego włosów trzeba było zdmuchnąć tylko raz.

\- Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć? - zapytał w końcu, bo Leo zdawał się spokojniejszy i miarowo oddychał. Skupił się na utrzymaniu emocji w ryzach, żeby nie wywołać huraganu lub burzy za oknem.

Latynos otworzył oczy, patrząc w ciemność i rozluźnił uchwyt. 

\- N… nie? - zapytał, brzmiąc, jakby zastanawiał się, czy w ogóle chce odwołać się od wyroku kary śmierci. Pokręcił głową, a jego ręce na plecach blondyna zdały się coś kombinować. Skubał paznokcie?

W głębi natomiast kontemplował frajerską ucieczkę. Mógłby z miejsca zacząć się kłócić z Percym, czy są gorsze rzeczy niż tartar, bo presja, którą sam sobie nakładał, ważyła już z trzy Festusy. Ale jego mama chciałaby, żeby znalazł przyjaciół i im zaufał. Mógłby chociaż raz spełnić jej oczekiwania, jakoś przeprosić ją za wszystkie lata, gdy ani razu nie odwiedził jej grobu-

Odsunął się. 

Zrobiło mu się chłodno, jakby księżniczka śniegu dała mu buziaka i wywaliła na niego wiadro płynnego lodu. Znaczy wody. Lód w stanie ciekłym to była- 

Nie utrzymał kontaktu wzrokowego, miał zbyt ciekawe kolana, takie… krzywe… chude. 

Płonął ze wstydu. Chociaż nie, _jeszcze_ nie, ale był _blisko_ samozapłonu.

Potem wsparł się na rękach i oddalił jeszcze bardziej. I bardziej. 

Był zlany zimnym potem, ale temperatura jego ciała zbliżała się do tej od nagrzanej słońcem zjeżdżalni-demona na placu zabaw. Skulił się, gdy odwrócił się tyłem do przyjaciela, starając się przypomnieć sobie, jak układały się jego ręce, gdy panicznie ich nie kontrolował. Z braku laku zaczął rozwarstwiać aglety na sznurkach jego dresów, które były już nieźle pokiereszowane.

We wnętrzu, w tajemnicy chciał, żeby Jason _wyszedł_. Nie miałby wtedy takiego poczucia winy, że tego nie zrobił.

Jason natomiast myślał, że to Leo zaraz _wyjdzie_ , z siebie lub z pokoju i już próbował wymyślić co powie. Ciemnowłosy odwrócił się do niego plecami i kompletnie nie wiedział, co o tym sądzić. 

\- Tak.

Zagryzł wargę i wziął się w garść. Ciekawe czy to też podchodziło pod niezdrowe mechanizmy radzenia sobie z problemami. To byłoby _śmieszne_.

Zacięcia na palcach latynosa otwarły się i przypomniały o sobie, gdy chwycił brzeg koszulki z wahaniem. Serce zaczęło łomotać mu w piersi już gdy się odsuwał, ale teraz niemal nim całym potrząsało. Było jedyną rzeczą, którą słyszał, gdy podciągał koszulkę w tempie Percy’ego, który rozwiązująe sudoku.

Zrolował ją na wysokości ramion i się zatrzymał, nie wiedząc, co ma zrobić. Zacisnął mrowiące bólem dłonie na materiale. Poczuł się goły bardziej, niż gdy w dziewiątce zdarzało mu się spalić ciuchy do samych gaci. No, wtedy jednak miał zaklejone pół pleców. Teraz ktoś znowu patrzył w głąb jego istnienia i przeszły go ciarki. Miał ciało jak z waty, najmniejszy podmuch powietrza był bliski rozwiania go.

Po kilkunastu sekundach opuścił materiał i wykonał kilka ruchów jak dziki węgorz, żeby ubranie ułożyło się jak powinno.

Odwrócił się pewnie, a na pewno pewniej niż pewnie wcześniej.

Jason był pustą kartką. 

Nie potrafił odczytać z jego twarzy absolutnie nic i przeszły go ciarki, bo nigdy nie widział tak obojętnego i zimnego wyrazu na twarzy bliskiej mu osoby. 

Wcześniej wyobrażał sobie dwie najbardziej prawdopodobne możliwości. Że będzie wyglądał, jakby otwierał mu się scyzoryk w kieszenii (tak właśnie reagował gdy ktoś powiedział coś niemiłego Piper, a Leo chyba musiał ostatnio zbyt śmiało stwierdzić, że też jest dla niego ważny, co teraz wydało mu się zawstydzające), lub wyjdzie. 

Nie, tak, nie, znaczy, wiedział, że tego nie zrobi, ale nie potrafił pozbyć się paraliżującego strachu, który wciąż mu to podsuwał.

Ale blondyn nie zareagował w ogóle i to uderzyło go jak z liścia. 

_Musiał_ jakkolwiek poprawić sytuację, może mógłby jakoś przejąć winę na siebie, zbagatelizować to i udać, że nic się nie stało. 

Bo się nie stało.

Leo zbudował statek i załatwił kilka potworów rakietami. Emocje nie były potrzebne.

_Wcale_ nie panikował.

\- Już nie boli - niezręcznie się uśmiechnął, drapiąc po szyi, próbując uratować moment. Serce na prawdę nim rzucało, chyba cały kiwał się w jego rytm. Prawdopodobnie się też zaróżowił, jak miał zwyczaj w zawstydzających sytuacjach.

Wtedy coś małego, ledwie widoczne uczucie przebiegło przez buzię drugiego, więc skupił na niej całą swoją uwagę.

_Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie. Nie, nie, nie. Nie._

Jason włożył całą swoją istniejącą wolę w uwięzienie emocji w środku i nie wpuszczenie ich na twarz. Patrzył w punkt przed sobą, nie był pewny jaki, ale o to chodziło. Myśleć o wszystkim, o niczym, a uczucia się wyciszą. 

Przecież to nigdy nie działało.

Odizolował się, żeby nie przerazić przyjaciela i nie zalać go nadmiarem wszystkiego, ale mięśnie uginały mu się pod psychicznym ciężarem. Kąciki ust zaczęły mu drżeć. _Weź się w garść bo rozpętasz jakiś cyklon i będzie katastrofa._

Szczerze, ona _już_ nastąpiła. Po stanie blizny widział, że wiele lat temu, zbyt wiele, by się za nią obwiniać, więc dlaczego czuł, że _zawiódł_? Że nie było go tam gdzie był _potrzebny_? Mówiono mu już wielokrotnie, że _nigdy nie uratuje wszystkich_ , ale Leo nie był wszystkimi, był _jego najlepszym przyjacielem_ i zasługiwał na _całe dobro świata_.

Na _zwyczajną ludzką sprawiedliwość_.

Jakim cudem mógł puścić to płazem?

Od dawna zdawał sobie sprawę z traumy, jaką latynos musiał przechodzić, więc czemu od razu mu nie pomógł?

Wizja przed jego oczami rozmyła się.

\- Jeśli chcesz, możemy, wiesz… _ograniczyć kontakt_ po wyprawie…? - z nikąd zapytał go nagle Leo i nie był już w stanie trzymać tej maski, udawać, że go to nie rusza, gdy jego najlepszy przyjaciel mówi _takie_ rzeczy.

Ale lokaty miał rację. Nie dał mu dosłownie _żadnej_ odpowiedzi. Najmniejszego ruchu.

Tak bardzo chciał teraz przybić piątkę swoim własnym czołem z ceglastą ścianą. 

\- Co? Leo, oczywiście, że… - ach, to też wypadło źle. - Nie zostawię cię z tym samego.

I nagle poczuł się strasznie głupio. 

Przecież _już_ go zostawił. 

Leo _już_ przeżył wojnę, dźwigając własny, dodatkowy ciężar.

Musiał cały ten czas radzić sobie z takim czymś w pojedynkę.

Całymi latami dźwigał to sam i Jason nie miał pojęcia jak to zrobił, skoro on zaledwie się dowiedział, a z całej siły walczył z rozpadem na kawałki. 

Twarz zaczęła mu drżeć pod naciskiem, a wodospad łez wydostawać się na powierzchnię. Pociągnął nosem, próbując powstrzymać skurcz przepony, bo jak tak dalej pójdzie, to się rozryczy.

Potrafił myśleć racjonalnie w takich sytuacjach i rozumiał że nie miał prawa wiedzieć o tej sytuacji, a jednak… Miał ogromną chęć go przeprosić.

Ale młody by się wkurzył.

Pewnie zacząłby powtarzać mu te wszystkie argumenty, które i tak same krążyły w jego myślach. Nie miał na to wpływu. Nawet o tym nie wiedział. To nie było jego winą.

Czuł się jakby grał z poczuciem winy w berka, jakby goniło go i krzyczało, _czemu uciekasz, to nie ja jestem berkiem!_

Zmusił się do uśmiechu przez szkliste, przekrwione oczy i w końcu skierował wzrok w stronę młodszego. Na chwilę niebieskie i czekoladowe tęczówki się przeniknęły. 

_“wychłodzić i wykrwawić się na śmierć”?_

To mówiło samo za siebie, ale nie chciał słuchać, bo już wyobrażał sobie _chłód_ i _wodę_ , które są naturalnymi wrogami dzieci Hefajstosa, o których mówił wcześniej. Próbował odrzucić wizje, jak w jedyny możliwy sposób poskromienia człowieka władającego ogniem jest topienie go w lodowatej wodzie i-

Nie spojrzy więcej na książkę strategiczną ze słabościami bogów.

Ba, nie spojrzy na-

Leo odczytał pozwolenie z jego oczu.

Stoicka twarz rzymianina zaczęła powoli wykręcać się w przykrym grymasie, zaczynając od uciekających w dół kącików, przez błyszczące oczy, do drżenia i żal musiał mu się udzielić, bo ciemnowłosy natychmiast _zapragnął go pocieszyć._

Widział, jak zaciska pięść i rozlało się po nim przyjemne, uspokajające ciepło, że kolejna osoba (chyba dostanie ataku serca jeśli będzie to powtarzał w głowie, ale nie umiał przestać) się o niego troszczyła.

Rozumiał go, zareagowałby identycznie gdyby ktoś z jego przyjaciół został tak załatwiony, ale blondyn mógłby odpuścić. Po prostu… to i tak _nigdy_ nie grało roli. 

Nawet na obozie to odczuwał. Każdy miał spaprane życie, nieobecnego rodzica, martwych przyjaciół… 

Normalnie podrapał by się niezręcznie po głowie i zostawił tą sytuację. Przyjął już do wiadomości, że nie potrafi, nie może najzwyczajniej przejąć inicjatywy i kogoś przytulić, choćby na pocieszenie, ale usprawiedliwiał się tym, że nigdy nie chodziło o niego samego. To przez to miał ogromne opory. Bo co, jeśli ktoś nie lubi uścisków na przywitanie? Stykania się bokami przy siedzeniu? 

Sam wiecznie unikał przez to powitań i był nigdy _nie na miejscu_. Bogom niech będą dzięki z Jasonem od początku było łatwiej, choć działało tylko w jedną stronę. Ale bystry z niego chłopak, musiał od razu domyślić się o co chodzi i szybko dopasować, choć te prześwietlające mamine oczy były czasem straszne. I wkurzające, gdy zachowywał się jak kwoka, jakiś oDpOWieDzIaLNY rodzic, bo co on miał z tymi wzorcami był tylko TYDZIEŃ starszy; choć nAWET NIE, SZEŚĆ DNI.

Ale dostał zgodę. Pierwszy raz w życiu złączył z kimś spojrzenie i natychmiast był _pewny_ , co znaczyło.

Rzucił się w objęcia blondyna.

Ścisnął chłopaka z całej siły, czując jak jego własne wnętrzności robią salta, ale ten powitał go jak w domu, jak Penelopa Odyseusza. Ten mit zapamiętał, może przez to, że przeczytał fragment o Ogygii _niezdrową_ ilość razy.

To było zupełnie inne, niż z Piper. Dziewczyna trzymała jego ciało jakby zostało stworzone z porcelany. Delikatnie gładziła jego plecy i zamknęła w bezpiecznej przestrzeni. Skulił się wtedy w naturalnej pozycji i próbował zrelaksować, zniszczyć barierę, którą budował przez lata.

Teraz Leo trzymał Jasona, jakby świat się kończył, a blondyn był ostatnią rzeczą, o którą mógł się zaczepić. Chłopak trzymał go odważnie, mocno przyciągając do siebie i dając sygnał, że może się na nim oprzeć. Miał wrażenie, jakby jego siła się na niego przelewała, znajdując ogromne jej pokłady w uścisku. Ścisnął go mocniej i pierwszy raz w życiu nie czuł, gdzie kończy się jego ciało, a zaczyna Jasona.

Ciekawe co czułby wtedy Jason wiedząc, że Leo wkrótce _umrze._ I wróci.

**Author's Note:**

> alternatywne zakończenie ficka dla chętnych
> 
> ***POCZĄTEK SPOILERA DO LABIRYNTU OGNIA/aka wszyscy wiemy dokąd z tym zmierzam***
> 
> ciekawe co zrobił by Leo, wiedząc że Jason nie wróci. 
> 
> ***KONIEC SPOILERA***


End file.
